Wanna bet
by Ash221
Summary: Ichigo and Gin make a bet of who can get Toshiro to love them and have sex with them first. This is obviously going to be Yaoi so if you don't like that then don't read. Pairing is Ichigo X Toshiro, and Gin X Toshiro.
1. Say Yes to the Bet

**Wanna Bet**

Rated M for later chapters.

**Perspective: **Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

As I gaze into the window, I am struck with the sight of a feminine but still strong body which belongs to Toshiro Hitsugaya. I watch as his perfect lips move as he yells something at his lieutenant for something she did. Oh how I wish I could find out how wonderful they feel and taste.

When he turns and looks at the window, I'm perched outside from; I duck my head so he doesn't see me spying on him. Once I wait at least five minutes I poke my head back up and start watching again.

"Well you're quite da stalker now aren't ja?" I hear a voice say.

"Wha, who…," I question as I spin my head to the left then the right, "Oh it's just you. What's your name again? Hm, oh yeah, doesn't Toshiro call you Fox Face?"

"Fox Bastard an' it's a term of endearment," the Bastard says as he crouches down next to me.

"Sure whatever Bastard Fox," I say ignoring him and turning back to the window to watch my little perfection.

"How about I introduce myself, hi I'm Gin Ichimaru at you services," he says as he extends an arm

"Yeah," I begin as I vaguely shake his hand, "Well I'm Kuros-"

"Oh I already know who you are, your Kurosaki Ichigo. You gained your soul reaper powers from Kuchiki Rukia," Gin interrupts as he holds a smile, not a welcoming smile but a creepy sly one like a snake, the whole time.

I let go of his hand, a little creeped out from the smile, and turned back to the window but my pleasant view was gone.

"Great now thanks to you he's gone," I say annoyed as I stand up.

"Wasn't my fault an' besides you're in my spot anyway," Gin says as he gets up and start to walk away.

"What do you mean 'your' spot? That's my Toshiro so it should be my spot," I say even more annoyed at this man claiming a spot where he can watch my precise little Toshiro.

"Oh you stupid boy, if anyone was able to claim Hitsu-Chan as their own personal belong he would have already been mine. But no one can claim him, not even you," Gin said as he turn to look at me, his smile grown wider.

"Yeah well, if it was his own decision he would pick me in a heartbeat," I say extremely annoyed at the fact that he called me stupid and said the Toshiro couldn't be mine.

"Oh, do you wanna bet on that?" Gin says as he steps closer.

"On what?" I ask not knowing what I had sad five seconds ago.

"A bet of who can get little Hitsu-Chan to fall in love with them and do the nasty," Gin says as he takes another step closer and says 'the nasty' in a mocking tone.

"By nasty you meant sex?" I say with a little worry on my face. '_I haven't even had my first kiss yet and he wants me to make a bet that I will have sex_.'

"My that's quite a dirty mouth you've got there, an' yes I mean S.E.X," he says as he waves his finger back and forth, not to mention he latterly sang the word sex.

I gulp, "Ok I'm in, so what are the rules to this bet?"

"Oh there are none. You can play as dirty as you wish," Gin says as his grin widens even more.

"But that's not going to be fair then, and besides I don't play dirty I like a clean fight," I say hoping that he says that there will be no foul play.

"Aw that's too bad, because I as dirty as I can. If there is ever an opening I take it an' strike down my opponent until there is nothing left," he says as he gets right into my face for the last sentence he said, and opened his eyes just enough for me to see the desire to kill in them.

I fall back, onto the ground, and scoot as far back as I can until I hit the wall.

"So what do ya say are you in or are you out?" Gin questions in my face once again.

I gulp and gather as much courage as I can to say, "I…I'm in."

* * *

Yeah the first chapter is done =D

I hope you enjoyed it, and yes I know it is short but don't worry it will get longer once the story starts to develop.

Well please review and keep reading!!!! Thanks!


	2. Trapped in the Snakes Grip

**Perspective: Gin Ichimaru **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, but don't cry too much when you lose," I say as I turn to leave, and before he can respond I flash stepped away. "Now to find little Hitsu," I whisper to myself through my grinning smile.

After two minutes of searching for him, I finally found his spirit pressure in the direction of the bath house. 'Oh, does Daddy Gin get a little treat today?' I think to myself as I widen my grin enough to make my teeth show. (Yeah idky but I think that Gin would be weird like that and call himself "Daddy". Or is it just me **0.o**?) With that I turn towards the bath house and flash step there.

Once there I am met with a young girl, with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, at the front desk where you sign in and she asks in a bubbly voice, "How may I help you Sir."

"Yeah well I'm here to sign in for the men's bath," I say trying to make my grin look more welcoming then creepy.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you will have to wait. It seems that the baths are currently full," She says with her annoying voice, and stupid smile. Now I understand why people don't like my grin, it gets on your nerves.

"Full? How the hell are the baths full? I didn't even know they could get full," I say, my grin faded to a frown, annoyed that I might miss on my opportunity to see Hitsu's naked body today.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Sir. I'm sorry but the men's bath only holds six people at a time," she says as she holds her hands up as if to stop me attacking her.

"Why?" I say while really I wanted to say, 'What the fuck why?'.

"So the customers don't feel too crowded, but you can come back in like fifteen minutes and there might be an opening for you," she suggests trying to help me out.

Just then I thought, 'wait a minute I could just go around the back, hop the fence and see my lovely Hitsu that way.'

And the grin/smirk grown back onto my face and I said, "No that's okay but thanks any way." Then I turned and made it seem like I left, but I really snuck into the back of the bath house.

Once at the wall I stared at it thinking of how to go about climbing it. As I studied the wall I remembered that I'm a Shinigami of the Thirteen Court Guards; I can jump to the top of this wall. So I jumped up to the top, latched onto the wall, and observed the men below until I saw Hitsu's nearly naked body.

He sat in the heated water with the steam swarming around his child like chest and face. The sweat dripping down on his face, and then down his slender body. The water (and towel) hiding his tight ass and runner thighs. As I studied his face more I noticed his pale skin and perfect BJ lips, which could easily make me hard.

'Okay enough looking it's time to make a move, but first I must get rid of all those men,' I think to myself. Then I got a perfect plan the men leave.

As I'm still hanging on the wall I yell out, "Hey all guys come quick, there's a hot, naked, drunk girl outside the bath house entrance!"

With that all the men, except Hitsu-Chan went running out the bath house and right before I jump down I her Hitsu mumble under his breath, "It better not be Matsumoto." Then I jumped down, shut the bath door, locked it, and turn to the most beautiful sight, Hitsu-Chan.

"What the hell? Caption Ichimaru why are you here?" Hitsu said with a confused look on his pretty face.

"No the real question is why are you bathing with all these random men?" I asked as I stripped of my clothes and got in the water.

"One it's a bath house, two Matsumoto can't find me here, and three it's not like I'm some whore who just screws anyone that comes my way so don't word it that way," Hitsu says as he goes as far into the corner as he can to avoided me.

"What way?" I say acting like I have no clue as to what I said.

"You know when you asked 'why are you bathing with all these random men'. Don't word it that way because it sounds like I was screwing them, which I was not. I don't put out that easy," he says as he starts to glare at me the closer I get.

"Yeah but I bet you get a lot of guys or girls that ask you to 'do it' because you're such," I start as I get close to him, "A," closer, "Pretty," I'm in his face now and I grab his jaw so he can move back anymore, "Little pet."

At that his whole face turns red from embarrassment.

He tries to pull back but I refuse to let him go. Right now he is my 'pretty little pet'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, duuu~n.

What will happen next!? Will Toshiro ever escape the snakes hold on him!? Where is Ichigo at a time like this!? Will Toshiro be saved!?

Find out in the next chapter of Wanna Bet.

yeah sorry I got a little board n I started freaking out like at the end of failure shows. ^_^

but please do review, n watch this fanfic, n fav, or whatever just please do it and support me.

Oh! And if you have anything you want someone to do (whether it be Ichigo, Toshiro, Gin, a Pig named Onix, ur bff Jill, or any other bleach characters, or ur own they might have a random guest staring just give me details n I'll make it happen) just let me know n it will most likely happen. I'm always open for other people's ideas.

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD


	3. Escape

Perspective: Toshiro Hitsugaya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah but I bet you get a lot of guys or girls that ask you to 'do it' because you're such," he starts as he get close to me, "A," closer, "Pretty," he's in my face now and he grabs my jaw so I can move back anymore, "Little pet."

At that my whole face turns red from embarrassment.

I try to pull back but he refuses to let me go.

"I'll scream rape if you don't let me go," I glare at his sly face.

"It's not rape if ya enjoy it," he says as he leans in and licks the side of my face.

I immediately jump back, which causes Ichimaru to lose grip of my jaw, and hop out of the water before he can grab me again.

"I would never enjoy such a thing with a pervert like you," I say glaring at his demon face, while my heart beats so fast I think it might burst from anger and, "What is this other feeling I have towards him? Is it lust…or maybe it's that feeling you get when someone you're crushing on walks by you or acknowledges that you exist? No it couldn't be the second one because I despise him, I hate him, I wish he were dead. Then is it…" 

All of a sudden this feeling hits me hard, (oh yes it does XP by the way if you get what I'm saying YOU just won brownie points YAY) and as it gets stronger I start to feel my body react.

"Looks like ya body disagrees with ya," Ichimaru says as his grin grows wider and he points towards my crotch.

With fear in my eyes, of what I'm going to see when I look down, I take a quick look down to see an erection beginning to form.

"Shit!" I say pissed at my body for acting this way, and with all my will I began to make it go away.

"Aw, no fun for Gin," Ichimaru says as he turns his head so that his cheek was now on the pavement surrounding the water, which his chin was resting on a couple of seconds ago, and had a disappointed look on his face.

"Screw you," I say as I begin to walk to the locker room to put my clothing back on.

"You want to," Ichimaru says in a sing-songy way.

"Well apparently my body wants to," I whisper to myself and then respond to Ichimaru with, "UGH!"

With that I got dress and left the bath house, but before I left I looked back to see that Ichimaru was no longer there.

As I was walking back to my division I noticed someone up ahead, but whom? But once I got a little closer it became clear who it was by the orange hair.

With see that it was Ichigo I flash stepped to him so I could ask him why he was here.

"Oy, Ichigo why are you here?" I questioned.

"Um, well I came here to…a…to um, visit," Ichigo said as he tried to avoid eye contact, and was blushing really badly.

"Hm, sure you are…" I start as I examine his body language, he was clearly nervous, "Um so what's up?"

"What's down, WAIT I MEAN NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE SHORT OR ANY THING! NOT THAT YOU'RE SHORT I'M JUST TALLER…OH WAIT I MEAN, YOU KNOW NOT THE BAD WAY JUST THAT WELL YOU ARE KINDA SHORT AND I'M TALLER! CRAP!! SO…UM, YEAH THE WEATHER IT'S NICE AND-," Ichigo starts to blurt out, but before he could embarrass himself anymore I cut in.

"Um, Ichigo do you have a point to your rambling or can I just leave, because I have to get back to the office to do some paper work," I say hoping for him to just let me be on my way so that I can try to forget about what just happen in the bath house faster.

"Well not really…I'm sorry for wasting your time Toshiro," Ichigo says as he looks away and rubs the back of his head.

"Ok then excuse me Kurosaki, and its Captain Hitsugaya to you," I say as I brush pass him and get ready to flash step away.

"Wait I just remembered. I wanted to know if you wanted to go and play pool with me some time. You know so we can hang out and get to know each other better," Ichigo adds right as I'm about to flash step away.

"It sounds like you asking me out on a date," I respond, playing with him.

"No just friends to like you know, hang out," Ichigo says looking like he is about to go back into freak-out mode.

"It's ok, calm down I was just kidding. And I guess I don't mind but can we do it tomorrow because I'm busy the rest of the week," I say as I glance back at Ichigo.

"Ok I'll come to you division tomorrow," Ichigo says with a happy look on his face.

"Ok now please excuse me Ichigo," I say as I flash step away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay another chp. done and up. ^_^

Well I hope you enjoyed this chp. and remember if you have any ideas just let me know and I will try to add it at some point of the story.

Please review!!!!!!!!!! =)


	4. Surprise Visit

**Perspective: Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

"Yes!" I say once Toshiro is gone, "dude I am so going to win."

With me done celebrating my small victory, I flash stepped away with a gleeful smile.

* * *

**Perspective: Gin Ichimaru**

* * *

"Are you sure about that Ichigo? Anything worth fighting for is worth fighting dirty for. After all, 'all's fair in love and war'," I say as I hide in the tree.

With that I took off towards Hitsu's squad barracks. (Or his bedroom for anyone who was confused)

Once there I sit on his bed and waited for him to come in.

* * *

**Perspective: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

* * *

I reach my squad Captain's office; I walk in to find that Matsumoto had been drinking and was know sprawled on the couch.

All the papers she was suppose to be doing, were staked and hidden under the couch she was on. There were sake bottles all over the floor, and some sake spilled onto my finished stake of papers.

As I approached her she instantly sprung up and cheerfully yelled, "CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Matsumoto, do you have something you would like to say?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes, before I forget, I pu-I put the…um…th-the thinger in your room," she says as she points at my bedroom.

"What?" I ask with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The…um you know, it uh…it breathes," Matsumoto says while she moves her hands as she talks.

"Um, yeah sure that thing, the thing that breathes and moves. Hey Matsumoto why don't you get some sleep so you can get up earlier tomorrow to finish your work. Hm?" I ask hoping that today she will just listen and not resist like she does on other nights.

"Ok," Matsumoto says all perky and happy, "but you have to carry me and tuck me in like a good parent." She ends with a stern face.

"But I'm not your parent I'm your Captain, and I don't know if I can carry you but I guess I could try," I say which made her give me a weird look for some reason.

"But I think that all the Captain's are like their Lieutenant's parents, because the Captain always looks after their Lieutenant through thick and uh…skinny," Matsumoto begins.

"You mean thick and thin," I interrupt.

"Yeah, and also the Lieutenant's look up to their Captain's and wish to either be like them or to sur-surpass them like parent and child," Matsumoto finished, half draped over the couch trying to stand up straight but was failing.

"Oh well ok, I guess, just this once I could help you to bed, but let's hurry up because I'm getting tired," I say as I pick her up as best I could and carry her to her room first, then her bed.

"Oh Captain you're so strong," Matsumoto says as I lay her on her bed.

"Shut up you stupid woman," I reply, annoyed at the fact that she always say awkward things like that just to test my sexuality.

"Why don't you react to me like every straight man should," she questions, forgetting that I'm not straight.

"Matsumoto we have already been over this like a million times. You know that I'm not straight," I say while pulling her covers over her.

"I don't remember," she says as she stares at me.

"That's probably because you're always drunk, now get some sleep," I begin as I start heading for the door, "We both need lots of rest for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you have paper work to finish and I have some business I have to handle tomorrow."

"Oh, and with whom may I ask," she say, sounding like she is starting to sober up to listen.

"With…someone, now good night."

"Oh I bet it's a date or something, right? Oh you got to tell me who, please."

"No, it is not a date and no I will not tell you, so you should just go to bed."

"If I guess will you tell me? Is it Renji…Kira…or maybe it's Hisagi 'cause you know he is kinda gay. Like have you seen some of the clothes he wares to the world of the living? He has belly shirts, and mesh-see-through ones, and I might have seen him wear a little lipstick. Or was it mascara?"

"That's enough Matsumoto, now go to bed; you'll see him in the morning."

"Ok good night Ca~ptain," she sang the last word.

"Good night Matsumoto," I say as I leave her room, shut the door and go to my room down the hall.

The second I got to my room I flopped onto my bed and laid there for a little bit.

Finally, when I was done being lazy, I go up and began to take of my Captain's jacket.

Once I got off all my clothes, except the long white shirt underneath it all, I laid back down on my bed.

Then all of a sudden, I felt a hands grab my wrists and pinned then to the bed.

"Be a good little boy and don't scream, ok?" I hear a familiar voice say to me.

"Wha-," was all that I managed before a boney hand slid over my mouth.

"Shh, all I want ta do is talk. That is if you behave and answer correctly," the voice said as he flipped me so I could see him.

"YOU BAS-," the hand was put back over my mouth, but with more force this time.

"So, I hear you have a date with that strawberry freak," Gin says as he moves his hand a little so I could talk.

"It's not a date, and he isn't a freak."

"Oh so you don't mind if I come then, you know since it's not a date and all."

"No, fuck you, why the hell would I do anything with you."

"Aw, that hurt my feelings, so now you will pay," Gin says as he strokes my cheek.

"What are you-," I begin but get cut off.

"Shh, Hitsu-Chan, I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless I ask you a question. Got it?" he says with that bastard grin of his.

"I don't take orders from an ass like you," I say as I try to squirm away from him, but he tightly grabs my wrist.

Then he lifts his free hand and brings it down hard on my face.

"I said not to talk."

"But you technically just asked me a question an-," before I could finish he slapped me again. This time it brought tears to my eyes.

"Aw, you're so pretty when you show weakness," his grin grew.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Gin took this opportunity to ask more questions.

"So if it isn't a date then one why can't I come, and two is it 'cause you want to do stuff to him?"

I just sat there and glared at him, wishing he would go away. 'Wait he let go of my wrist, so that means my hand are free,' I thought to myself.

Then lifted my hand and punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled back a few steps, before he regained his balance.

"Alright no more Mr. Nice Guy, come here you little bitch," he says as he reaches out and catches shirts collar, yanking me back towards him.

"I'm not a bitch."

"Fine, I'll call you slut," Gin said as he bound my hands together, behind my back. The he sat down on my bed and laid me over his knee.

Suddenly I could feel a breeze on my butt. As I turn my head I can see that Gin had flipped my long white shirt up so that my ass was showing.

"'Member Hitsu-Chan, I don't want one peep out of or else, I'll make you regret it," he says as he raises his hand.

* * *

Yay #4 is done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it took so long I was just so busy with school and test and homework, but I still got this chapter done so yay!!

Please let me know if you got any ideas!!

Now onto the next chapter! =D


	5. why is he here?

**Perspective****: Ichigo Kurosaki**

I walk up to the door, to Toshiro's Captains office, and knock for him.

As I wait I can hear feet shuffling around on the floor inside, and I hear it getting closer to the door.

The door slides open to reveal the sweet face of an angle.

"Oh hello Ichigo," Toshiro says as he gestures for me to come inside.

"Hey Toshiro," I say excited for the day.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," he said unhapply

"Oh yeah, well sorry but I would consider us as friends so why so formal?" I asked as I sit on the couch and lean back on it.

"It's proper so please just do it."

"Ok, so you ready to go?" I ask as I begin to stand up.

"Yeah but one thing first," Toshiro say as he starts to slide backwards to the shadowy corner, and holds his shoulder with one hand like he was wounded.

"What wrong Toshi-," before I could finish a hand creeped out from the shadows and wrapped its fingers around Toshiro's shoulder.

Toshiro just looked down and starred at the floor as the man creeped the rest of the way out of the darkness.

"No, please tell me you didn't invite that fox bastard," I say as I glare and point at the monster, which has his hand on my Toshiro.

"It's Gin Ichimaru thank very much," the bastard said with his stupid grin.

"No I didn't invite him, he just...," Toshiro began but then stopped to hide the blush on his face and then he continued, "...overheard me talking about it to Matsumoto."

"Excuse me," I say as I walk pass Toshiro, grab Gin's arm and pull him to the side.

"My my, you are very forceful now aren't," Gin says with that wise ass grin of his.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I ask as I grab his shirt and slam him into the wall.

"I made him scream like the little bitch he is," he says as his grin grows wider.

"YOU BASTARD!" I make a fist around the collar of the shirt.

"Don't worry you little baby, I didn't screw him," he says as he looks over at Toshiro and stairs at his perfect ass for a little while and then added, "yet."

I just sat there and gridded my teeth before saying, "Tell me exactly what happen last night."

"I didn't hear a please," he says as he cups his ear waiting for Ichigo to say the word.

"...," I just sat there and glared at his stupid smile until I finally gave up, "Fine please tell me what you did to Toshiro last night."

"That's more like it now how should I begin? Oh I got it, the moon shined off his perfect ass so beautifully..."

--- (Flash Back/no one's perspective/) ---

Gin raises his hand and brings it down hard on Toshiro's ass.

"Gah," Toshiro gasps from the pain.

Gin lifted his hand again and struck Toshiro's, now pinkish/red, ass again. And again. And again. And again until it was beat red.

Toshiro was now in tears and begging Gin to stop.

"Please just stop Ichimaru, just leave me alone," Toshiro pleaded as tears poured down his face and his body lay limp on Gin's lap.

Ichimaru picked Toshiro up, placed him on the bed on his stomach with his butt sticking up, and struck once more.

"Uhaaaaaahh!" Toshiro yelled.

This time it caused Toshiro bleed.

Gin leaned over Toshiro, but then slide lower to his butt and went over the sore bleeding spot with his tongue.

"Wha-what are you gaa~h," Toshiro tried to question but couldn't.

Once there was no longer any blood to lick from Toshiro's ass, Gin moved up to Toshiro's ear.

"Shhh, don't talk just move you head, ok?" Gin said as he nibbled I Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro shook his head yes as best he could.

"Good, now can I come with you and Ichigo tomorrow?" Gin whispered in Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro sat still for a little bit before shaking his head yes.

"That's what I like to hear, now was it that bad? I think not," Gin said as he flipped Toshiro onto his back and straddled him.

Then Gin bent down and licked from Toshiro's collar bone to his cheek.

---(Flash Back End/back to Ichigo's persp.)---

"Ok that's enough, you stupid bastard," I say as I storm away towards Toshiro.

Toshiro turns to me with puppy eyes and says, "Please don't leave me alone with him."

"I don't plan on it," I begin as I start heading for the door, "Come on let's go."

* * *

Sorry that it was so short but I didn't really have time, so sorry. But I promise the next one will be longer. ^_^

So hope you enjoy, and I'm still sorry but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I'll make sure it's longer than 6 pages. ( or maybe 10, which would u prefer, let me know)


	6. First Kiss

**Perspective****: Ichigo**

* * *

On the way to my town no one talked, well except for the occasional whispers from Gin to Toshiro. Which caused him to hit Gin and I would yell at Gin to shut up, because he whispered them loud enough for me to hear he was talking about me.

When we finally crossed over from Soul Society to my Town, we found our gigai's in bushes and put them on.

"So how far away is the place Ichigo?" Toshiro ask me after he readjusted his disheveled clothes.

"Um well it's about a block or two straight from here," I say as I point forward.

"Ok," Toshiro says as he walks forward, "let's go."

-(10 min later)-

Finally we get there and we walk inside to the pool table.

"Ok let's see how much Strawberry over here sucks," Gin says as he grabs a stick and grins at me.

I open my mouth to reply but before I can I'm interrupted by Toshiro.

"Ichimaru shut up," he says as he starts searching for the pool balls in the pockets.

"Aw, but why is Toshi being so mean to me today," Gin says in a childish tone.

Toshiro glares death in Gin's direction and says, "You know very well why I'm mad with you."

"But you yelps were so adorable, or yummy," Gin said as he walks over to Toshiro and whispers the last three words in his ear.

"Get away from me," Toshiro says as he elbows Gin in the stomach.

"Calm down Toshi, I won't do anything to you in public," Gin says as he smirks and looks up at me.

Angry I grab Gins arm and yank him away from my beloved Toshiro and say, "That's enough, stop playing you stupid mind games and let play some pool."

"I call first," Gin says as changes from creeper to bubbly little child.

'I wonder if he's bipolar,' I think to myself as I watch Gin sink in the first ball.

The next one bounces around, and by horrible luck sinks in the eight ball.

"Haha you lose," I say as I retrieve the eight ball and put it back on the table.

"I'll go next I guess," Toshiro says as he lines up the stick.

"Oh Toshiro you're holding the stick wrong, here I'll show you. Rest it on your thumb and slide it in-between you index and you middle finger," I instruct my cute little Toshiro.

"This sounds like a freaking porno or sometin'," Gin adds in as he rest his head in his hand, and puts his elbow on the table he is sitting at.

"Be quiet for like 2 minutes, ok Ichimaru," Toshiro begins, "ok so like this Ichigo?"

"Yeah now slide your other hand back further," I continue.

"Oh know we're going two-handed," Gin adds in again, this time with a bigger smirk.

Ignoring him I watch Toshiro slide his hand back to far, "Oh no not that far, here let me show you."

I walk up behind him, place my one hand on his hand at the bottom to keep it in place, placed my other hand on the hand that was to far back, and slid his small soft hand down.

As I did my heart began to race, my legs felt unstable, and I began to blush a little but not enough to notice.

---(Toshiro's perspective)---

As Ichigo comes up behind me I begin to feel that weird feeling from the bath house again.

As he grabs my first hand my mind starts to race all over the place. Some of the thoughts I block out, others I wonder about, and few are pleasant and heavenly.

Then he grabs my other hand and I just want to fall into his arms, and let him protect me from danger.

When he lets go I want to turn around and tell him to keep holding me, but don't because have of me wants to scream and run into Ichimaru's arms and give into his devil smile.

---(Back to Ichigo)---

"Oh I see, so like this," Toshiro says as he sinks in two balls at a time.

"Wow good job," I say happily.

"Don't treat me like I'm five," Toshiro says as he glares back at me and then sinks in two more balls.

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I was calling you five, I just mean you're really skilled with a stick…not wait I mean you thrust your stick at the ball very…no wait I mean-," before I could keep rambling like a perverted idiot Toshiro cut me off.

"No it's fine Ichigo, just watch next time ok," Toshiro says as he aims for the number six ball and misses. Then he walks over to me and says, "Because I don't like it when people call me small or young."

"Ok it won't happen again," I say as I grab a stick and walk up to the table.

The q-ball was lined up so that if you don't make it hope you'll hit in the eight ball.

So I line up and get ready to jump the q-ball, and Gin adds in, "Oh great, make sure you don't make the ball fly off the table and hit someone. Because I really don't feel like winning because you're in the hospital."

"Shut up," I say as I pull the stick back and whine up.

"What do you me win? You already lost in the beginning remember," Toshiro says confused.

Just when he says that I hit the ball, but to hard because that sentence distracted me, flew off of the pool table and hit some strong looking man in the head.

All three of use just pause and stare at the man as he slowly stands up.

As he turns toward use with his angry face, I drop the pool stick and yell, "Run!"

Me and Toshiro just book it out of there, running as fast as we can.

---(Gin's perspective)---

"Baby," I say as I turn to the big man and smile.

"Yo, you little ass-munch, did your friend just hit me in the back of the head with a q-ball?" he says as he walks over to me and grabs my shirt collar.

"Hm ass-munch, now that's a new one," I say with a smirk.

"Are you listening to me?!" the muscle freak starts to get louder.

"I'm sorry but I don't hear well when other yell," I say as I point to my ear.

"Can you hear me now?" he says through his teeth but still loud.

"I'm sorry what why don't you lean in closer," I saw as my smirk grows bigger.

"How about now?" he says just a couple of inches away from my face.

As he says that I quickly lean in and bight his ear, and rip some off, "why yes I can hear you but I believe you can't hear me now."

"YOU BASTERD!!!!" the guy yells as he lets go of me and grabs his ear.

"Now I have heard that one before," I say as I spit out the chunk of ear, then i lunged at the guys friends.

---(Back to Ichigo)---

After like five minutes of running me and Toshiro turn and go in-between two buildings, which lead to a dead end, to hide.

Once we walked all the way to the end, we sat down against the wall.

As we gasp for air I look over at Toshiro, who has his head down, and say, "I'm sorry…this was…such…a bad…day."

Toshiro just sat there gasping for air not answering, then he put his hand to his mouth and started to shake a little.

"Oh God don't tell me you're about to puck, um just puck to your side if you are going to because my stomach can't handle stuff like that," I begin to panic.

Then Toshiro started to muffle loud, until he uncovers his mouth, grabs his stomach and says, "Pff hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm not going to, hahaha, puck."

Surprised, all that I can say is, "Then why did you put your hand to your mouth?"

He put up his index finger to say one minute and laugh away.

By the time he finishes he has tears in his eyes, as he wipes them away he says, "Because it is unprofessional for a Captain to laugh."

"Well you in my world now, and it doesn't matter who you are everyone laughs," I say as Toshiro turns towards me.

"Well ok, and by the way Ichigo today was awesome not bad. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid outside of Soul Society," Toshiro says as he looks up at me with a smile.

"Pff hahahahaha," I begin to laugh out loud to the comment Toshiro just made.

"What?" he looks up at me with a confused look.

"Since you were a kid," I say which causes him to smack me but not hard.

"Shut up, I warned you not to call me a kid," Toshiro says happily.

"Oh no, what are you going to do to me?" I say with a mocking grin.

"This," Toshiro says as he wrestles me to the ground.

We roll around and play fight each other, until finally I am pinned to the ground by Toshiro.

"Oh no you defeated me, so now what are you going to do?" I say in a play tone expecting him to just get up and yell at me or something.

Toshiro's smile faded as he stared into my eyes as I waited for a response from him.

Then out of nowhere Toshiro leaned in and touched his lips to mine.

My eyes shot open, my thoughts were racing, and my body begin to respond but I refused to let it.

My lips parted and my tongue slid out trying to gain entrance into Toshiro's heavenly mouth.

To my surprise Toshiro's lip reacted and parted letting in my tongue.

As are tongues played with each other, Toshiro straddled my hips and pressed his body to mine.

With this action my body acted on its own and made me roll over so that I was now on top of Toshiro.

My tongue now plunging into his mouth, as my hand pinned his arms down.

His body reacting to my actions, makes him rapped his legs around my back and let out a soft moan.

Not being able to take it any more I begin to take off his shirt.

As I did he arched his back to the touch of my cold hands to his stomach.

Then we separated for a little bit to gasp for air, then I reconnected my mouth to his but not for long.

I quickly switch to sucking on his neck and every now and then I'd nibble on his ear.

As I did that I slowly slide my hands down his back, and the plunged them into his pants grabbing his perfect ass.

Toshiro reacted in a yelping moan, which caused me to go over the edge and I soon had a growing erection.

As I sucked on Toshiro's neck, he reached out and pulled off my shirt.

I gasped as his soft hand touched my body.

As he did that I removed my hands and began to undo his pants.

"Wait…I don't…wan-," Toshiro gasped and moan as my hand brushed just above the pants line.

Before I could continue Toshiro pushed me back, and unhooked his legs.

"Wha…what's wrong?" I ask as I sit back.

"I'm sorry but this is too fast I got to go," Toshiro says as he gets up, grabs his shirt, and runs away.

"Damn it," I say to myself.

"You're so stupid. Why the hell did I let you control my thoughts and actions?" I say to the hollow within me.

"It's your own wants I just help you get there," Hichigo says back to me.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Be honest but how many of you thought that they were actually going to do it and were celebrating. XD

I bet you guys hate me now but just wait till next chapter because things get even more confusing for our little Hitsugaya-chan.

Some of you or most of you, depends on who you guys are rutting for, will probably hate Gin in the next chapter. ^_^

If you have any ideas let me know and I'll do it if I like it.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Bad Things Happen in Sheds

**Perspective****: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

* * *

As I ran from Ichigo my mind began to race, 'What's wrong with me? Why did I let it go that far? Why did it feel good? Is it because I'm a whore?'

I tried hard to block the thoughts out, but the harder I tried the worse it got.

I ran pass people bumping into some, and they all asked the same question, "Where is he hurrying off to?"

'Where are you hurrying off too Toshiro?' I ask myself, but I have no response.

Soon I got tiered and needed to rest, so I search for a place to hide. I finally found this shed that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

It sat there, hidden behind trees, all alone and abandoned.

I ran to it and went inside as quickly as I could.

The second I shut the door I collapsed onto my knees and a tear rolled down my cheek.

That tear soon turned into many, which turned into sobbing.

When I managed to get enough strength to move, I crawled deeper into the shed.

I curled up into the fetal position and tucked my head into my arms.

"Why so glum Shiro-chan?" I hear an unwanted voice say.

I glanced up for a second to see that Ichimaru was standing in the doorway, and I hadn't even noticed him approach the shed.

But I quickly looked back down and stared at the floor boards below me.

"Aw, please tell me," Ichimaru began as I hear the door shut and his footsteps walk further into the shed, "I can make all you worries go away, I promise."

"Leave me alone Ichimaru," I say through gritted teeth.

As I stare at the wooden floor boards, I hear his footsteps get closer and closer until they stop right next to me.

I turned my head just enough so I could see his feet.

Just then I get a strong want to sob as loud as I can and embrace Ichimaru, but I refuse to let those wants control me.

He crouches (or squat) down next to me, staying balanced on his toes, and put his hand out to grab my face and turn it towards him. But not a forceful, rough grab it was a soft gentle grab that made me think he cared for a second.

"Why is my little Toshi crying?" Ichimaru says as he wipes away a tear from my face with his thumb.

That soft voice he used caused me to look up at him, with big cry baby eyes, and say, "I don't know why I'm crying, maybe it's because I feel bad or maybe because I realized I'm a slut who thinks he wants certain things but really doesn't; and the choice he makes a bad choice and feels dirty for that choice."

I finished huffing for air, because I said it in one breath, and I was also mad at myself for what I said and spilling my guts out to this fox of a man.

I quickly change my view from Ichimaru's face to the floor again.

"Oh Shiro you're not a slut or a whore; who ever made you feel this way is," he says as he wraps he slender, but still muscular arms around my torso.

Then he pulled me and turned me so that my back would be against his stomach and I would be snug in his warm grip.

But my body refused to lean back, so he rested his chin on my shoulder and we sat curled together for a little while without any words.

Until I finally shifted forward, turn the top half of my body so I could face him, and say, "Thank you Gin."

Then I wrapped my arms loosely around him, so that my hands were sitting on his shoulder blades, curled my legs up enough so they were comfortable, and tucked my head under Ichimaru's chin.

When he want to talk I could feel the vibration of his voice box as he said, "You just called me Gin."

I smiled at that as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't get use to it," I say still snug in his arms.

He gave no response but I could feel the vibrations as he chuckled on the inside.

We sat there for a while, cuddled in each other's arms.

I wish we could just sit here like this forever but something was bound to ruin it.

"Toshiro," Ichimaru started.

'Uh oh, he used my first name regularly,' I tough to myself before saying, "Yes?"

He moved back some so we could see each other's faces, "How far did you go with him?"

"Wha? With who? I don't know what you're talking about," I lie as I avoided eye contact.

"I know you know what I'm talking about. How far did you go with Ichigo?" he asked again.

"Nothing happened we juts kissed, and then our tongues played with each other for a little bit, but I ran away before anything else happened." I say as I let go of Ichimaru and slide back a little.

"Did you want to go further?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? What do you mean?"

"Did you body want to see what it was like for the first time?"

"What?! I…I…Why are you asking me these questions?"I say as get up and walk towards the back of the shed

"Did you or did you not?" Ichimaru says as he stands and watches me.

"I…well yes I was curious but I didn't want to," I say as I back peddle until I hit a counter and get stopped.

"Well why didn't you," Ichimaru began as he took a step forward, "In the heat of the moment you just called it quits. Why is that exactly?" he finishes as he takes two more steps closer to me.

"I don't know," I manage to fumble out of my mouth as I wait scared to see what Ichimaru will say or do next.

He walks up next to me so that we were only inches away, and leaned into my ear to say, "Perhaps you were scared? Well be prepared to change your fear into fun."

As he finishes that sentence he licked the outer rim of my ear. It sent chills down my body.

My body frozen in fear as he moved to my cheek and licked up it.

"Ichimaru I don't want to do this with you so please stop," I say as I turn my face away from him.

He did not answer but instead he moved down to my neck and lay sloppy kissed on it.

"No means no," I say as I raise a hand ready to slap him, but before I could he grabbed my wrist and looked up.

"Except for when you spell it Y.E.S," he says with a devilish grin.

I am terrified at how bipolar his actions are. He went from being a tender, caring, loving man that I wanted to this devilish, sex addict who would get what he wanted even if it meant using force.

He leaned my body down onto the counter and put his hand under my shirt.

"No please stop I'm beggi-," I was cut off by his sly tongue slipping into my mouth.

I wanted to bight it so bad but my mind began to get hazy and my mouth gave in to the devils skilled tongue.

As we tongue kissed, his hand that slid under my shirt pinched my right nipple.

"Gah-," I was muffled by Ichimaru's snake like tongue.

As he twisted my nipple I clenched his shirt as tight as I could.

We separated for air, and as I gasped he pulled off my shirt.

I tried to protest still but was too weak to stop him, so I cursed to myself instead.

When our mouths recon-joined, he nibbled on my bottom lip before giving my one more taste of his tongue.

Then he moved down to my collar bone, and began to suck on it.

"Ahhhh," I moaned softly to the sweet sensation.

His tongue soon went on a journey lower, and lower until he was at my pant line. He played with his tongue down there causing my body to spread my legs wide, which he took that opportunity to move his hips closer.

He lifted his face and brought it back to mine. As his face inched closer my leaned up and close the gap between our moths.

As my tongue explored his moth this time, he began to grind his hips on mine which was beginning to make me aroused.

"Ahh…Ichima-ahhh…I don't think…we should b-," I begin as I separate our mouths but before I could finish he puts a finger to my mouth.

"That trick might have worked on Ichigo, but I'm not as much of a wimp so it ain't gonna work on me," he says as begins to undo my pants.

"He's not a wimp he's a…very nice guy," I say as I hold my pants up.

"Yeah well nice just doesn't cut it for me," Ichimaru says as he rips off me pants and tugs on my underwear.

"No stop it!" I say as I raise my hand and slap Gin across the face.

Scared of what will happen next, I watch him in fear as he turns to look at me.

For once Ichimaru's face is blank, no smile and his eyes are opened, and it's scary.

"So," Ichimaru begins in a cold voice, "This is how it's going to be."

Ichimaru begins to walk away, but not out of the shed. It seems like he's looking for something.

"What are you-," Before I could finish my question Ichimaru turned around with some cloth and ropes in his hands.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we Toshi," Ichimaru says as he walks closer with his devilish grin back and he's eyes closed again.

Just then I realized this is not going to end well, so my instinct was to get up and run.

Before I could get to the door I was stopped by Ichimaru grabbing my arm and yanking me to the ground.

"Now I can't have you escaping my little pet. At least not until I show you how to have real fun," Ichimaru says as he pins me to the ground.

"Wait no Ichimaru I don't wa- mmph mph MPH!!" I began but got cut off by the cloth Ichimaru raped around my mouth.

"As lovely as your screams are, I don't want any unwelcome visitors to be stopping by because noise disturbance," Ichimaru says as he turns me and begins to tie up me hands.

"Now behave like a good little boy and I promise you'll enjoy it," Ichimaru says as he slides of the last piece of clothing I have on.

Realizing I am helpless, the only thing I can do is let the discussing thing of a man take advantage of me.

As Ichimaru leans his head down to where my slight arousal is I shut my eyes.

A tear rolls down my check as I feel the sensation of this monstrous man's head bobbing up and down on my very reactive arousal.

"Mmahh," I moan to the trilling sensation.

Within minutes I feel a build up around my arousal, and a sudden warmth filled my whole body before I release in Ichimaru's devilish mouth.

"Ahh," I gasped at the exhausting release.

Finally I opened my eyes to see Ichimaru lift up his head and lick his white covered lips.

"Emm Toshi you taste absolutely wonderful. But you are mature so we'll have to work on you performance and how long you can hold on," Ichimaru says as he wipes his mouth and licks the cum that is on his wrist.

"Here why don't you see how good you taste," Ichimaru says as he leans closer to my face, pulls the cloth away from my mouth and starts to tongue kiss me so I could taste the cum in his mouth.

Since I am too exhausted to resist I accept his kiss.

Just as we began to separate Ichigo came running into the shed.

"What the hell is going on in here and Toshiro why don't you have clothes on!!" Ichigo yells as he stares at me and Ichimaru. Then I a quieter tone Ichigo says, "Toshiro…why?"

* * *

Yeah hope you enjoy this chp.

Gin is a total jackass in this chp right.

Oh well poor Hitaugaya, what will he do and what will he say?!

I don't know guess we'll have to find out in the next chp. T_T

Also if you have any idea's don't forget to tell me them, because if I like the idea I'll use it.

See you next chp bye!!! ^_^


	8. Who did you say you Love?

**Perspective****: Ichigo**

* * *

As I sit there staring at Toshiro and the devil that was holding Toshiro, I was filled with anger.

I watch as Toshiro kicks the devil in the head and yells, "Untie my arms this instant Ichimaru!"

"As you wish Shiro," the fox face demon says as he grabs Toshiro's arms, pulls them towards himself and begins to untie.

I look away so I didn't have to look at this unwanted scene.

I hear light footsteps rush over to me, but I refuse to look.

"Kurosaki, no Ichigo I…could you please look at me," I hear Toshiro say as he reaches for my hand, but I pull away.

"Why would you do this?" I finally say after a long pause, as I turn and look at Toshiro.

He had his usual face on, but in his eyes I could see he felt bad for what had happened.

He raised his hands up to my face and pulled me into a kiss, but I quickly pulled back.

"I can't do this right now Hitsugaya, goodbye," I say as I turn and run away.

Before for I ran away I caught a glimpse of Toshiro's face, it was filled with pain and sorrow.

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

"Ichigo wait let me explain!" I yelled after him.

"He's gone now Shiro," Ichimaru says as I feel him snake his fingers onto my shoulder.

"This all your fault, you stupid bastard," I says as I shrug his hand off of me and make tight fist.

"Hey, you have no right to call me a bastard. You didn't know my parents so you can't make that call," I hear Ichimaru say as he steps in front of me.

"What…actually I don't have time for one of you-" I began to say before the bastard cut me off.

"Well you called me a bastard, and the definition of bastard is a child born from parents that are not married I believe. So you can't call me a bastard unless you know if my parents weren't married when they had me," he says with that stupid smirk of his.

"Whatever…I still hate you," I say as I look away, angry at myself for falling for his trap earlier.

"Aw but Shiro if you really hated me then you should make eye contact with me when you say it," the bastard says as he grabs my chin and tilts my head upward to look at his face.

"Don't touch me! Let go!" I yell as I try to push him away…unsuccessfully.

"Say you hate me to my face and I will let you go, otherwise you're my prisoner," Ichimaru says as he gets closer to my face.

"…fine I hate everything about you! Happy?" I say still trying to free myself.

"No."

"What! Why not!"

"Cause you still didn't say that you hate me."

"But I just did!"

"No, you said you hate everything about me but you didn't say you hated me."

"But…that should count," I begin to wonder why I can't pull myself to say just those three simple words.

"Well it doesn't...What's wrong Shiro? Can't lie to yourself and say you hate me? That's too bad; I guess you'll just have to be my prisoner. Unless…"

"…Unless what! Just freaking say it you jerk!"

"Oh so I want from bastard to jerk…I guess it's better. Anyway, I was thinking…ether you tell me you hate me, become my prisoner…OR you could just give me a kiss to get away," his bastard smile grew twenty times bigger, if that's possible.

Silence.

"Well, are you going to chose one or do I get to chose one myself?" Ichimaru says as he slides his other hand around my waist.

I try to move backward but his grip won't let me move.

"You have been nothing but hell for me recently, and you make me look bad! You probably ruined any chance I had with Ichigo…well not that I was going to do anything him. *cough* I mean back to topic. Even though you did all that I still, for whatever reason, can't say that I hate you," I say as I look everywhere but at him.

"Oh…so does that mean," Ichimaru says as he begins to pull me closer to himself.

Before the bastard could do anything else to me, I lean up on my tippy-toes and put my lips on his quickly.

As I begin to pull away he grabs my head by my hair and says, "I don't think so," and then forces me back on his lips.

I tried to pull away but couldn't because he had me by my hair and waist.

As the kiss went on Ichimaru began to nibble on my lips asking for me to open, but I refused turning my head as far away as I could.

"Aw, fine Shiro, but next time you will open your mouth for me," Ichimaru says as he let me go.

"You better not enjoy that kiss and there won't be a next time," I say as I push past him to go outside.

"Don't worry there will be a next time and you will be the one that engages it, cause even though you won't emit it yourself. You enjoyed what we did today," he says as he glances over his shoulder at me with his stupid grin.

"Oh really? Only in your dreams Ichimaru," I say as I take off after Kurosaki before Ichimaru could respond.

-(Ichigo's perspective)-

"Ugh, I can't believe he would do that to me. It's like he doesn't even care about me," I say as I get to my neighborhood, "and that Gin bastard! Ugh, I just don't even want Toshiro anymore…he's a jerk!"

As I get closer to my house it begins to pour.

"Oh that's just freaking GREAT! I hate today and Gin and rain and…and Toshi-," I pause; _I can't say that last name, it's not true._

"Oniisan! Why are you walking in that rain!" I hear Yuzu yell as she waves to me from the doorway of our house.

"Huh, oh hi Yuzu…um well it wasn't intentional it just happened to start raining when I was on my way home," I say as I pick up my pace to get out of the rain faster.

"Well then hurry up Ichi-nii or you'll catch a cold," Yuzu yells as she cups her mouth so she could be louder.

"Ok ok," I say as I jog the rest of the way to the door. "Happy?" I ask as I arrive at the door.

"I'm almost always happy," Yuzu says with a big happy smile.

_Well I'm glad one of us is happy_, I thought to myself as I gave Yuzu a smile and walk past her inside the house.

"Before you attack me dad, I wanted to let you know I'm _**not**_ in the mood so leave me alone and let me go upstairs," I say/announce as I ether the main part of our house.

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

/10 mins later/

"Of course it starts to rain right after I leave that stupid shed thing," I say to myself as I run towards Ichigo's house. It's the last place I haven't check. "What does he think happened? Because it was all forced, I mean I even had my hands tied so I don't know why he's mad at me…if anything he should be mad at Ichimaru."

Ok not thinking about that, I just need to clear things up with him.

"Finally, I'm here," I say as I run up to the house but stop.

Before I begin to head for the door, I look up to see a light on in window upstairs.

"I wonder if that's _his_ room," I say as I begin to walk towards the door. Once there I begin to knock. "Please answer."

…

…..

….

…*shuffling*

"Hello, how may I help you?" I hear a girl's voice come from behind the door which began to open. It reveals a young girl with short light brown hair and an innocently happy face.

"Um hi, I was wondering if I could maybe speak with Ichigo?" I ask her nicely.

"Yeah sure, can I just know who's asking for him?" the girl asks sweetly.

"Um, well could you just say a friend needs to speak with him?" I ask her trying not to sound rude or strange.

"Oh…ok, just one moment please," she says as she disappears behind the door, the next thing I hear is, "Ichigo! One of your friends is here to see you! No he didn't say his name!"

Silence.

After about two or three minutes I hear footsteps and then Ichigo appears.

"What do you want?" Ichigo says to me as he steps outside with me and closes the door behind himself.

"Look I wanted to tell you that what you say wasn't how it seemed, Ichimaru forced himself on me I swear," I say as I look at Ichigo's unhappy face.

"Ok whatever," he says as he turns to go back inside.

"Wait," I say as I grab a hold of his so he can't leave, "Why don't you believe me!"

"I believe you but I don't want to talk right now, so just go home and maybe I'll talk to you when we are better," I hear Ichigo say as he pulls his hand out of mine and opens the door.

Before he could leave I grab his arm and turn him around to face me.

"Wha-," he begins before I cut him off with a kiss. This time he didn't pull away right away this time so I begin to wrap my arms around him. Still not retreating; so now I begin to deepen the kiss but this time he reacts.

"What the hell! I just said leave me alone!" Ichigo says as he shoves me backward, I'm now on the verge of tears. Before he completely disappears behind the door he says, "And I mean it, just leave me alone."

-(Ichigo's perspective)-

/15 mins later/

"Hey Ichigo, your friends still out there sitting in the rain," my annoying Dad says as he looks out the window.

"Yeah just leave him, he needs to learn when to give up," I say as I stand up from the table and put my plate in the sink.

"But he'll get sick if he stays in the rain," my dad says as he turns to look at me.

"Whatever, he'll be fine. If he doesn't want to get sick the he should go home," I say as I head towards the stairs, "I'm getting in the shower now ok."

"Yeah, sure ok."

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

As I sit in the pouring rain not understanding what just happened, I hear the door creak open. When I turn to see who it is hoping it was Ichigo, but sadly it was some other man.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you expecting someone else?" the older man says with what seems to be a grin. _Probably Ichigo's dad, _I think to myself.

"What gave you that impression?" I question back at him, disappointed that he wasn't Ichigo.

"Well when you turned cause you heard someone at the door you looked happy," he pauses as he shifts his weight and rest his hand on his hip, "…and when you saw me you got a sad or disappointed look."

"Oh…well I just thought maybe you were…well I assume your son," I say as I blush and look away. _What the hell I'm not supposed to blush. I'm supposed to be cold and distant damn it._

"Ah Ichigo…yes I'm his dad, whether he likes it or not," Ichigo's dad says as he puts out his hand, "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, but you can just call me Isshin for short."

"Oh ok…uh maybe it should just be Mr. Kurosaki," I say as I look up to see him grinning happily.

"Whatever makes you happy, heck you can even call me Dad."

"Um, I'll stick with Mr. Kurosaki, sir. And my name is-," I say as I begin to raise my hand but before I could finish he cut me off.

"You're Hitsugaya Toshiro; my son has talked a lot about you, sort of," he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"He has…like what kind of stuff?" I question.

"Oh that's not important, anyway it's raining. We should go inside and dry off before we get colds. Don't you think?" he says as he looks at me before dragging me inside.

/5-ish mins later/

"When you said let's get dried off, I thought you meant just going inside and drying with a towel…not giving me someone else's clothes to wear," I pause to look at what I'm wearing. It's a long sleeve, plain white, shirt that was draped over my small torso. The sleeves hung off my hands and the bottom of the shirt hung so low it almost looked like I didn't have pants on. Which I didn't, I had girls shorts on that just reached finger tip length. "Which by the way, whose clothes am I wearing?"

"Well I thought you would be happier if you were completely dry. And the shirt is Ichigo's and the shorts belong to Yuzu, the girl that answered the door the first time," Mr. Kurosaki says as he offers me a plate of food, "Here you must be hungry, have some dinner."

"Oh, well that's very nice of you but I should probably leave," I say as I get ready to leave but before I can move, Mr. Kurosaki blocks me.

"Just eat," he says nicely and I listen this time as I begin to eat he starts talking again, "Look I know what's going on between you and Ichigo." He pauses to let me question.

"What do you mean you know? What exactly do you know?" I question giving him a weird look.

"I saw you two kiss earlier outside in the rain, and before you say anything I have no problem with it; I'm just here to help. Whatever you did to make him mad…just apologize to him and tell him how much he means to you."

"Okay…thanks, I guess," I say sort of confused.

"No probl-," before he could finish Ichigo came into view, seeing me sitting at the table.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Ichigo says as he points at me angrily.

"Well…I invited him inside," Mr. Kurosaki says as he walks over to Ichigo.

"Why would yo do that! That's it I'm leaving," Ichigo says as he heads for the door.

I stand up to stop him but before I could go after him, his dad stops him.

"Look I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure you're over reacting. So just calm down, and why don't you two go upstairs to your room and talk. Ok?" Mr. Kurosaki says as he waves for me to come over.

As I slowly inch over I watch Ichigo think it over.

"…fine…let's go," Ichigo says as he heads towards the stairs.

"…um ok…I guess," I say as I look at Mr. Kurosaki confused and then follow Ichigo upstairs.

"Ichigo, me and your sisters are going out now! So you and your _friend_ can talk with no disturbances!" I hear Mr. Kurosaki yell up the stairs.

"Wait, what!" Ichigo says as he stops dead in his tracks and turns to look down toward his dad. But when he turned around all he saw was me.

I just stop so I don't walk into him and wait until he turns back around to continue up.

As we got to the top of the stairs Ichigo made a quick left and opens the door that was right there.

"So…this is your room?" I say as I walk in.

"Yup," I hear him say as he closes the door and walks further into his room.

"…so…where do you have people sit usually?" I ask as I stand in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Well I guess you can sit on my bed…by the way who gave you my shirt to wear? Or did you get it yourself?" Ichigo asks as he pulls out a chair from next to the desk in the corner.

"Um well your sister got it for me but your father told her to because I didn't fit into her shirts," I say as I sit down on the bed and examine the shirt.

"Well I see her shorts fit.

"Yeah…why are you looking? Last I checked you were mad at me," I say pulling my legs up into my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my knees.

"Well yeah…I'm more annoyed then mad," he says looking away.

"Why are you annoyed at me? What can I do to make it up to you? Whatever it is," I ask as I glance from the floor to his face.

"Well you could maybe…prove to me that Gin forced himself on you and that you'd reather be with me," Ichigo says as he grins at me.

"…um…well what did you have in mind?" I ask nervously afraid he wants to do more then I want.

"I was thinking you could ether come over here or I could come over to you and we could…well we'll see what happens."

"Oh…ok," I say as I get up and walk over to him.

_What am I suppose to do? Do I sit on him? _I think franticly as I stop in front of him.

"Now prove to me," I hear Ichigo say as he grabs my waist and straddles me over his lap.

"I don't take to kindly when people give me orders," I say s I relax onto his lap and lean in.

"Then, Toshiro could you prove to me that you like me better by making out with me?" Ichigo asks as he wraps his hands around my waist.

"Well Kurosaki, maybe I will if you address me properly," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ok Captain Hitsugaya, would you please make out with me? But now you have to refer to me as Ichigo."

"Captains don't take orders from substitutes, Ichigo," I say with a grin before I lean in and put my lips on his.

As the kiss goes on I can feel Ichigo smile before he opens his mouth and asks for entrance. After a few seconds I give in and open my mouth so his tongue can explore my mouth. The second his tongue hits mine I begin to fight back with mine. As we fight over dominance I feel Ichigo's hands slide down my waist to my hips. I shift as he slides his one hand into the back of the shorts I am wearing.

"Mhhmmm," I hear one of us moan, I couldn't tell because I was too caught up in the moment.

As I separate for air, Ichigo decides to start sucking on my neck.

"Ahh," I gasp at the sensation of his tongue making circles before he bights down on my neck gently.

"Ha, is someone enjoying themselves?" I hear him ask into my neck.

"Shu-shut up…you just caught me off guard," I gasp out as I arch my back and lean my head back so Ichigo could have more access.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I do this," Ichigo says before he starts to suck on my collar bone and squeezes the hand that is holding my butt.

"Hhmm," I moan/hum as I turn my hands into fist and clench Ichigo's shirt. (The one he is wearing)

As Ichigo continues to suck on my collar bone and caress my ass, I begin to get heated and my hands begin to move on their own. My hands slide down his back, until they reach the end of his shirt, and begin to pull it upwards; as if in an attempt to take it off.

Happily, Ichigo stops what he is doing to take off the shirt and throw it in the corner, before continuing what he was doing before.

When he goes back to sucking on my collar bone he puts both hands down the back of my shorts, this time causing me to shift forward into his chest.

"You respond to my every touch…someone's sensitive," Ichigo breaths out heavily as he looks at me with a grin.

"You-you're one t-to talk," I begin with a pause to take a deep breath, "I can f-feel you…um growing…if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, well I can make you grow too."

"Really? I don't think you ca-," before I could finish Ichigo grabs my hips and starts grinding them into his. "Ahh, it fe-feels mhmm s-sooo ahhhh."

Instantly my body begins to react, I could feel my thoughts becoming clouded with pleasure and my member growing harder.

Unfortunately as soon as he started he stopped, but my body wanted more; I wanted more. So I begin to grind our hips together, while I grab Ichigo's face and shove my tongue down his throat.

"It feels so good, I w-want more. I-I need more Ichi-Ichigo!" I cry out before I bight into his neck.

"AAHHH!" I hear him cry out as I sink my teeth into his skin, leaving my mark.

As I begin to nurture the wound I just gave Ichigo, I feel him pick me up and place me down on the bed beneath him.

"Then I will give you more, Toshiro," he says before grabbing my shorts and yanks them off.

"I…uh Ichi-…just don't…I'm still a virgin and I want to stay that way for a little longer…ok," I stammer having a hard time forming words through a clouded mind.

-(Ichigo's perspective)-

"Ok I promise I won't take your virginity…yet," I say as I lean down over Toshiro's half naked body.

I lean down and place a kiss on Toshiro's lips before I continue to kiss down his neck until I meet the collar of my shirt, which he was wearing. With a grin, I slide my hands under the shirt and up his slender sides before proceeding to remove the shirt. As I slide the shirt up to his chest, he pulls his arms in before crossing his arms over his chest.

With a frown I stop and look into his face only to see playful eyes.

"It's going to coast you," Toshiro says as he slips out from up me and covers himself up completely with my shirt, which was like a dress on him.

"Aw but I don't have any money," I say playfully as I crawl over to him.

"Then I guess you'll just have to miss out," Toshiro begins as he gets up off the bed, "unless…you're will to pay with something else."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I ask as I lustfully look at his naked body drowning in my shirt.

"Your pants," he says pointing at me pants.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Pay me by taking off your pants," Toshiro says as he turns his back to me but has his head to the side so he can glance at me.

"Yes sir," I say as I, without second thought, unbutton my pants and slide them off.

"Your underwear too," Toshiro says as he glances at my pants that are now on the ground.

In seconds those are off and across the room with my pants.

"Now," Toshiro begins as he turns around and walks towards me, "lie down on your back."

"Oh…I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy this or not," I say as I lie down.

"Shhh don't worry, you'll love it," he says as he crawls onto the bed and straddles me, before he begins grinding our naked hips together.

"Oh yeah I like thaahhh…mmhmm," I moan out as Toshiro now shifts down before grinding in a circular motion again.

"You li-like that? Then you'll lo-ahhh-ve this," Toshiro says as he stops rubbing our members together and repositions himself in-between my legs before lowering his head down towards my "happy" member.

As his lips touch my member it twitches at the touch. Toshiro pauses for a second before he licks the head, and grabs the shaft with his right hand.

"Ahhh it f-fe-feels uhahh," I try to say but I can't form words.

Giving up on words I just watch as Toshiro begins to swirl his tongue around my member before he takes the whole thing in his mouth.

"Aaaahhhhh ohhhhh mmyyyyyyyyy gooood!" I gasp out clenching my hands around my sheets as I shut my eyes. Bighting my bottom lip, I listen to Toshiro slurp and moan as he bobs up and down.

After a few minutes, I grab at his snow white hair and shove his head down and up faster and faster until I hear him gag.

"Gack," I hear Toshiro gag out as I let go of his hair and let him lift his head.

"Huh, huh s-sorry," I breath out heavily, because of the lack of breath for recent activities.

"*huff, huff, huff* it-its o-okay," Toshiro says out of breath, before he takes in a deep breath and goes back to sucking my dick.

I could feel myself reaching my limit so I try to worn Toshiro, "To-Toshiro I'm…I-I'm going to."

Too late, I release into Toshiro's mouth as I moan out, "To-shi-rooooo!"

As I release I can feel him swallowing all of it until I was done. Then he lifts up his head to look at me but before he can, one last squirt shoots out and hits him in-between his eyes.

"Heh heh," I weakly laugh as I watch it drip down his nose, "Here let me get that."

I prop myself up on my elbows and lean forward until I'm close enough to lick from the corner of his mouth up to between his eyes.

"Thanks," Toshiro says with a smile before he wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my cheek.

"No, thank you," I say as I wrap my arms around Toshiro's waist and pull him in close so that the only thing between us is the shirt. As I hold him tight, I can feel that he is still hard. "Oh, I think it's your turn to be taken care of," I say as I lay Toshiro down on my bed.

"It's ok, you don't have to," he says as he lifts his head to look at me.

"Well I want to," I say as I position myself in-between Toshiro's legs and bend down.

"O-k," I hear Toshiro say as my lips reach the tip of his member.

I waste no time by just taking it all in my mouth and begin to bob up and down while I swirl my tongue around his member.

"Ahhh, I-Ichi-Ichigo just s-so you kno-ahh I al-already took c-are of most of th-this," Toshiro gasps out while I go up and down.

"Hhmm?" I'm not quite sure what he meant by that but I soon find out.

After a few minutes I feel Toshiro shifting and moaning before I hear him gasp, "I'm g-gonna cu-cum!"

Before he releases, Toshiro grabs my hair and does the same thing I did to him; only I didn't gag. As he pumps my head I feel him release and I feel the rush of his warm liquids.

"I-chi, Ichi-, I-chi-maru!" I hear Toshiro gasp/yell out. Instantly I lift my head and look into the shocked face of Toshiro. "I-I-I didn't mean too…it just came out and I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said that stupid bastards name, please just forget I said it," Toshiro says frantically as he curls up into himself.

"…it's…it's ok Toshiro…you just probably thought back to what he did to you earlier…right?" I say hoping I can trust that he didn't mean it.

"Yeah…that has to be it," he says looking at his feet.

"…yeah…I hope," I say as I turn away from Toshiro on the bed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I can feel Toshiro crawl across my bed, wrap his arms around my chest and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing that Ichimaru won't get to hear because it's special. It's only for you," Toshiro pauses as he turns my face towards his face, "Ichigo, I think I love you."

"Huh?" I question as I think to myself with a grin, _am I going to win this bet? Well besides the fact that I still need to have sex with him, but I got him to say he loves me. So I'm half way there._

"I said I love you," Toshiro says as he leans in and kisses me.

"Oh, well I love you too," I say as I smile before laying down and bring Toshiro with me.

As I lie down, Toshiro turns on his side and looks at my abdomen before he says, "You need a shower."

"Yeah, well you never took off my shirt," I say as I rub my hand up and down his arm.

"Then take it off yourself," Toshiro says as he circles the wound, he gave me, with his finger.

"Nah, I like how you look in my clothes," I say as I wrap my arm around Toshiro and pull him into my chest.

"Well now we're both dirty, baka," Toshiro says as he intertwines our legs together.

"Hey, don't call me stupid. Or else," I say as I touch my forehead to his.

"Or else what?"

"This," I say as I quickly get up and pick Toshiro up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Toshiro asks as he tries to kick free but I throw him over my shoulder so he can't escape.

I don't answer his question as I carry him out of my room and to the bathroom.

"Why are we in your bathroom? And why won't you answer me?...Answer me Ichigo," Toshiro says as I carry him to the bathtub.

"Haha just stop talking," I say as I put him in the tub and turn on the water.

"Hey! Why did you turn on the water !" Toshiro yells as the water fills up.

"Because like you said, we're dirty and need to wash up," I say as I grab at the shirt Toshiro was wearing, "take this off, like you were suppose to earlier."

"Fine," Toshiro says as he lifts up his arms so I could pull it upward.

"Oh I like you without clothes," I say as I examine him while I toss the shirt behind myself.

"Well I like you when you aren't talking," Toshiro says with a grin.

"That's cold," I say as I turn off the water because the tub was full.

"Well I do wield the strongest ice zanpakuto," Toshiro says as he slides over so I can get in too.

"This is true," I say as I step into the tub, "Why did you make it so cold? Do you hate me?"

"No, I already told you, I love you," he says as he leans in and kisses me.

-(Gin's perspective)-

"Well, that went well," I say to myself with a grin after Toshiro leaves. "I guess all I can do is wait."

With that I take off towards Soul Society.

When I finally get there I go right to my office to find Kira still there.

"Ah, Izuru what are you still doing here? It's late," I say as I walk into the room.

"Oh, uh Captain Ichimaru, nice to see you," Izuru says as he stands as he stands and straightens a giant pile of papers.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you too, but what are you doing here so late?" I ask as I approach his desk.

"Well, Ichimaru sir, I'm doing paper work for you since you were out," he says as he avoids eye contact.

"…Well I'll take it from here. You just go get yourself some sleep," I say as I pick up the pile and carry it to my desk.

"Are you sure, sir? I could just do it for you."

"No, no, Izuru-san," I say as I approach him. When I'm close to him I continue. "My little Izuru needs his rest, otherwise he doesn't work at his full potential," I say as I lift my hand to his face and cup his cheek before I give him a grin.

"U-uh…well o-okay, th-thank you, sir," Izuru says as he turns deep red before he takes off towards his bedroom.

I don't move an inch until I'm sure he's gone; then I walk over to my desk and sit down.

"I love being a Captain," I say before I look at the paper work and frown, "I take that back."

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

/after the bath/

"What do you want me to do with your gigai?" Ichigo asks as I straighten my Captains jacket.

"Um can you just leave it here for me?" I ask as I look at the lifeless version of me, "and don't do anything weird with it."

"I promise I won't…so you should just stay here and sleepover," Ichigo says as he puts my gigai in his closet.

"No I should be getting back," I say as I go to open his window, to leave through there. But before I could leave Ichigo grabs my jacket and begins to take it off.

"Come on please," Ichigo says as he hangs my jacket on the chair and lies down on the bed.

"Fine, whatever,' I say as I lie down and snuggle into Ichigo.

"Good night, Toshiro," Ichigo says as he wraps his arm around me and closes his eyes.

"Good night, Kurosaki," I say with a smile.

"Hey, call me Ichigo," he says tightening his hold on my.

"I'll call you whatever I please. Now go to sleep."

"Fine.'

-/30 mins later/-

Once I was sure that Ichigo was asleep, I squirm out of his hold, got out of bed and looked at the clock; which reads 10:54pm.

Grabbing my jacket, I pause to look back at him, before I grab a sheet of paper and pen to write him a note.

Sorry Ichigo, but I have to go back to Soul Society.

Please understand.

Love: Hitsugaya, Toshiro

"Bye," I say as I lean down and kiss Ichigo's cheek before walking out his room to leave.

-(Gin's perspective)-

"I should just burn the rest of these stupid papers," I say as I look at th unfinished pile, which was a lot less then when it started but still a good amount of paper.

"If you want…I could finish those for you…if you want that is," I hear a familiar voice say as I grab a new paper to work on. As I look up I'm met by the beautiful face of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Oh, I thought you said you wouldn't be coming back to me," I say as I watch him walk towards my desk.

"Shut up. All I said is that I'll help you with the paper work," Shiro says as he crosses his arms and scowls at me.

"I like it when you try to act tough like that, it's cute," I say as I lean back in my chair.

"Do you want me to help or not?"

"Yes."

"Then act like it by treating me with authority," Shiro says as he grabs the unfinished pile, which is like ten papers, and takes them to Kira's desk to work on.

As he worked away on the papers, I examined him. as I looked down his neck I see some marks on his collar bone.

_Hhmmm so he and Ichigo made up. Oh little Shiro, you are such a cute little whore, _I think to myself as I rest my chin into the palm of my hand.

"What are you staring at?" Shiro asks as he looks up at me and puts a paper to the finished side.

"Something sexy," I purr out as he gives me a weird look before continuing, now down to four papers, "Wow your fast."

"Well when your lieutenant is Matsumoto you learn to do paper fast because you have twice as much work," he says as he finishes another paper.

"Ah Ren-chn, she's an interesting one," I say as I think about when me and her were young.

"Tell me about it," Shiro says as he finishes another paper, grabbing the last paper left.

"So…," I begin as he finishes the last paper, "What is it that you came here for?"

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro question as he becomes uneasy.

"Don't play dumb. I know you left Ichigo to come here. And before you come up with an excuse, I know you didn't just leave to go home and stopped here on your way. I know you snuck out to see my so what do you want," I say as I slowly walk over to him as he avoids eye contact and squirming in his seat. When I reach the desk, instead of messing with him, I grab the finished papers and head back to my desk.

As I place the papers on the rest of the pile, I make the paper give me a paper cut. "Ouch, damn a stupid paper cut."

While I put my finger in my mouth to clean off the blood, I hear the chair slide out and hear his footsteps getting closer.

The next thing I know, I feel his small soft hands grab my wrist and pull my hand towards his mouth.

"…your right…how did you know?" he asks as he rest the wounded finger on his lips and looking upward with his eyes.

"Because you're a greedy little boy who can't get enough and it's written all over your face," I say with a smile.

"…damn…you know too much," I hear him say before he begins to suck on my finger.

"I knew you would do that," I say as I feel him swirl his tongue around my finger.

"What about this," Shiro pulls out my finger to say that, before he spins us and pulls me until he's on me desk and I'm on top of him.

"I like were this is going," I say before he grabs my head and pulls me into a kiss.

* * *

Oh Toshiro what are you doing? Who are you going to chose?

Who do you think will win? Please let me know your thoughts.

Also, too bad you guys missed the bath time fun. Lol XD

And this took so long to be uploaded but most of the reason is because this chapter is so long.


	9. What are you thinking Shiro?

-Previously-

"_So…," I begin as he finishes the last paper, "What is it that you came here for?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Toshiro question as he becomes uneasy._

"_Don't play dumb. I know you left Ichigo to come here. And before you come up with an excuse, I know you didn't just leave to go home and stopped here on your way. I know you snuck out to see my so what do you want," I say as I slowly walk over to him as he avoids eye contact and squirming in his seat. When I reach the desk, instead of messing with him, I grab the finished papers and head back to my desk._

_As I place the papers on the rest of the pile, I make the paper give me a paper cut. "Ouch, damn a stupid paper cut."_

_Wh_ _ile I put my finger in my mouth to clean off the blood, I hear the chair slide out and hear his footsteps getting closer._

_The next thing I know, I feel his small soft hands grab my wrist and pull my hand towards his mouth._

"…_your right…how did you know?" he asks as he rest the wounded finger on his lips and looking upward with his eyes._

"_Because you're a greedy little boy who can't get enough and it's written all over your face," I say with a smile._

"…_damn…you know too much," I hear him say before he begins to suck on my finger._

"_I knew you w_

ould do that," I say as I feel him swirl his tongue around my finger.

"_What about this," Shiro pulls out my finger to say that, before he spins us and pulls me until he's on my desk and I'm on top of him._

"_I like were this is going," I say before he grabs my head and pulls me into a kiss._

* * *

**Perspective****: Gin Ichimaru**

As I sit on top of Shiro, kissing him, I feel him grip my hair and shove my face more into his more.

I feel his delicious lips part and his wet tongue slide across my lips asking for entrance, before I open my mouth in acceptance. As Shiro slides his tongue into my mouth, he begins to slide off my shirt and jacket with his free hand.

While I begin to fight back against his tongue over dominance, Shiro lets go of my hair so he has both hands to slide off my shirt. I separate from his mouth for a moment so I can help Toshiro slide off my shirt and for a deep breath.

"…So whuh, wha' made ya *huff* want me instead o' that Strawberry?" I breathe out heavily as I lean back down over Shiro and cup his cheek in my hand.

"*huff*huff* I-Ichimaru just shu-shut up and French me," Shiro says as he grabs my face, pulls me towards his and shoves his tongue in my mouth before I could comment.

As the fight for dominance starts again, I put my hands into his shirt and yank it open so that Shiro's beautiful chest is bare.

Since I know have access to the, for the most part, unmarked chest I begin to rub his nipples.

"Mmm," I hear Shiro moan in his throat.

I grin as best I can before I separate our mouths and kiss down Shiro's neck until his collar bone.

"Oh Gin…mmm I wa-want you to-ooo mark me," I hear Shiro moan out as he turns his head to the side so I have more access.

"Hmm, why is that?" I ask as I lift my head to look at his heated face, leaving my hands to keep playing with his perky nipples.

"…just do i-it,' Shiro demands as he squirms in pleasure.

"Ya are in n position ta give me orders…so ya tell me why," I start as I stop my hands before I continue, "an' beg me ta continue."

"No don't stop, please," Shiro pleads as he turns back to look at me.

"Then do as I say."

"…fine…Ichimaru-," I cut him off.

"No, use the name that ya jus' said earlier," I say as I watch him scowl at me.

"…Gin…please don't stop…I want you to b-bight into my neck until I bleed so you can leave your mark on me and make me yours," Toshiro says as he looks at me with eyes full of lust.

"Oh I like this side o' ya," I say before I lean down to his neck and dig into it like it's an apple.

"AHHHHHHHH! I-it feels so g-good!" Shiro yells out as he wraps his legs around my waist and rubs our bare chest together.

_So Shiro likes pain, I'll remember that, _I think to myself as I lick at the blood which is flowing out of his wound.

"Uhhhmmm…h-hey G-Gin…st-stop," Toshiro says as he pushes me away and unwraps his legs.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" I ask as I look at Shiro's worried but still lustful face.

All Shiro does is point to behind me, so I turn only to find Izuru standing in the hallway watching with shock.

"Oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I heard a yell and…I should be going now," Izuru stutters in shock and fear before he bolts off towards his room.

"Well…as much as I would love ta do this on my desk…maybe we should move to the bedroom," I say as I turn back to Shiro.

"Uh…uh…if we go there are you planning on…well, you know…taking me?" Toshiro asks as he looks everywhere but at me until the last two words.

"Yea' probably," I say not beading around the bush.

"…oh…well then…don't tell Ichigo about this. He would kill me," I hear Shiro say before he wraps his legs back around me and grabs my neck.

_Heh heh, Shiro ya are such a sexy whore, _I think to myself with a smile before I say, "Oh Shiro, no promises."

"He-," I cut him off again with a kiss so he can't protest.

"Don't talk unless ya are moanin' or cryin' out my name," I say as I pick Shiro up and begin to carry him to my room.

"You're such a jerk…but I can't stop wanting you…," Shiro says as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Wha' did I jus' say?" I ask as I reach my room and open the door.

"…jerk," Shiro mumbles into my neck as I shut the door and walk over t my bed.

"So, I'm gonna need ya ta let go an' strip down," I say as I let go of Shiro's back.

Once Toshiro let's go he sits down on my bed and slowly begins to take off the rest of his outfit. Without wasting time, I take off my pants and throw them behind me before I look back at Shiro.

"I see someone is excited," I say as I crawl on my bed over to Shiro and throw his clothes off the bed.

"What, wasn't that the point of earlier?" Shiro says as he covers himself up with his legs.

"I guess ya didn't understand me, but I recall I said not ta speak," I say as I grab Shiro's ankles and yank open his legs.

"Ahh, slow down Gin, this is my first time…" Shiro says as his face turns a cute shade of red.

"All righ', I'll go slowly if ya tell me why I can't tell the Strawberry," I say as I slide in-between his legs.

"Be-because he might not be happy to hear that I'm with you after what happened…," Shiro says as he turns his head away from me.

"Oh, an' wha' happen' with you an' Ichigo?" I ask as I grab his jaw and make him look at me.

"…well uh…when we were doing stuff…instead of…um calling out his name…I kind of…you know," Shiro says as he looks at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Heh heh, oh Shiro, I want ta hear ya say wha' ya did," I say knowing exactly what happened. _Shiro called out my name instead o' that Strawberry's this perfect. Strawberry is probably so pissed off, _I think to myself as I tilt Shiro's head up and bend down to kiss down his neck.

"Uh…I c-called out…your name instead," Shiro says as he his own head more so I could have more access.

"Mmm, I like ta hear that ya are thinkin' about me while ya are in bed with him," I hum out before I kiss down his neck, stopping at the wound I gave him earlier and circle it with my tongue.

"Ahh Gin," I hear Shiro moan as he wraps his legs around my waste again before he begins to rub our members together.

"Are ya sure ya want ta take it slow? Ya don't seem it," I mumble into Shiro's neck before I start to grind him back and feel myself start to get harder.

"Mmmm I w-want you ahhh," Shiro gasps out as he claws my back with one hand and grips the sheets with his other.

"Wha' is it that ya want, Shiro?" I ask into his neck as my breathing begins to become heavier, and my hands begin to play with his nipples again.

"*huff*huff* I…I w-want you ahh…i-in me," Shiro gasps as I begin to grind into him harder.

"Hhmm, my pleasure," I begin as I lift my hand up to his mouth, "Now suck on these."

Without a pause, Shiro takes my fingers into his mouth and sloppily sucks them. As he sucks on my fingers, I kiss down his collar bone and chest before I play with his nipple with my teeth/tongue.

While I suck and tug on it, I take my free hand and lightly glide it up and down Shiro's stomach.

"Mmmhhmmm," Shiro moans at the gentle touch.

"Ok, now give me back my fingers," I say as I begin to pull them back out.

After a few seconds Shiro let's go of my fingers with a moan.

"Now be prepared for my fingers ta enter ya gorgeous ass," I say as I separate our hips so I can put my fingers in.

"*huff*huff* I'm re-rea-ready," Shiro breathes out as he grabs hold of my shoulders with both hands.

"All right, here's number one," I say as I push my finger into his heated entrance.

"Uhhaahhhh," Shiro gasps out as I wiggle it in further.

"Number two," I say as I put in a second finger and begin to stretch out his entrance while I scissor my fingers.

"Ooohhh it f-feels weird," Shiro gasps as he begins to dig his nails into my shoulders.

"Last one," I say as I put a third finger in and begin to pump them in and out of his entrance.

"Oh G-od," Shiro gasps as he begins to move his hips back and forth with my fingers.

"Heh, ya like that Shiro?" I ask as I lean down next to his ear before I like the rim and nibble on the bottom of it.

"Ooohhh yes…I-I want m-more…pl-please I want you in-inside of me," Shiro gasps out as he runs his hand up my neck to my jaw line and looks me in the face.

"As ya wish," I say as I remove my fingers and position myself. As I line up and place my member at his entrance, I say, "Now prepare ya-self an' relax."

"O-okay…I'm re-ready," Shiro says as he shifts at the touch of my now hard member on his entrance.

Within seconds I push into the warm sheath of Toshiro's ass around my member.

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH ICHIMARU!" I scream out at the top of my lungs as Gin rips into my ass. It felt like I was beginning ripped in half, but at the same time it felt good.

"Shhh, Shiro. I don' think they heard ya in the 13th division," Gin says as he puts his hand over my mouth.

"I…I'm sorry, it j-just hurt so much," I say as my eyes begin to water.

"Oh Shiro, o' course it did. And it will until ya sweet, sweet ass is use ta me poundin' inta it," Gin says as he cups my cheek in his hand and rubs a tear out of my eye with his thumb to comfort me.

"…*sigh* great can't wait," I say as I look away from him.

"Sorry Shiro but that's jus' how it is…I guess the only advice I can give ya is ta bight ya hand so ya don't yell," Gin says as he slides his free hand down my side. "So can I continue now or wha'?"

"…y-yes just take it slow," I say as I look back at him before I bring my hand to my mouth, "go ahead."

"Here I go," Gin says as he pushes further into me and slowly back out.

As he pushes in and out of my entrance I bight down on my hand while I close my eyes.

"Oh S-Shiro ya feel so g-good," says as he begins to speed up.

"Mmmhhhmm…ughhh," I moan out in pain and pleasure as the both slowly begin to blur together.

My bight on my hand slowly beginning to loosen as Gin begins to pump in deeper and deeper giving me more pleasure then pain now.

"Uuhn, oh G-Gin mpf f-fa-fast-er," I gasp out as I lower my hand to the bed and grip the sheets.

"*huff*huff* wi-with plea-sure," Gin breathes out heavily into my neck. The warm air feeling good on my neck.

"OOOHHHH GGGOOO-," I begin to yell as Gin speeds up, until he puts his hand in my mouth to cut me off.

"Sshhh bight d-down," Gin orders as he begins to pound into me harder and faster.

"UGH!" I gasp out before I bight down on Gin's hand hard, trying not to yell out in pleasure/pain.

_Oh my God this feels Sooooo good, so much better then what Ichigo did to me. Wait I shouldn't be thinking about him…Ichigo…what am I doing to you? _I think to myself as gin bights into my neck again and pounds away.

"Wow Shiro…I'm sur-surprised ya are lastin' this long," Gin breathes out into my neck as he grabs my legs and bends them back for more entrance.

_Oh God I think I'm almost at my limit._

As I grab Gin's wrist, I pull his hand out of my mouth so I can speak, "Aaahhh, ooohh G-Gin I want t-to ride yaahhhh!"

Before Gin can respond, I flip us over so that I'm now on top of him instead of the other way.

"Ooo me likey," Gin says as he places his hands on my hips while I straddle his waste and sit up; arching my back as I begin to bounce up and down.

As I ride Gin's wonderful member, he hits one spot that makes me moan out as loud as I can.

"*huff* I *huff* found it," I hear him say before I feel him begin pound into me upward when I come down and he hits it again.

"OOOHHHHH YYEEESSSS!" I gasp out as I throw my head back. "I'm…I'm gonna c-c-cuuuummmm!"

"Then let's c-cum together," Gin says as he grabs my hips tighter and pulls me up and down harder and faster.

Within seconds I feel my body release and my white liquids shoot out all over Gin's chest and stomach as I cry out, "GGGGGIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

"M-my tu-rn," Gin says as he pounds in one last time as hard as he can before I feel his warm liquids fill me up inside.

Once I feel the liquids begin to pour back out I fall down on the bed in exhaustion.

-(Gin's perspective)-

"*huff*huff*huff*huff* oh Shiro that w-was sooo good," I say as I pull my dick out of Shiro's ass and sit up.

Silence.

"Wha' ya so exhausted ya can't talk?" I ask as I roll Shiro over to look at me only to see he was already asleep. "Aw look how cute, he passed out righ' after we finished. Oh well, I'll let him sleep for now, he earned it," I say as I kiss his cheek before I get off my bed to tuck him in.

When done tucking him in I say to myself out loud, "I'll clean him tomorrow…an' apologize ta Izuru…but for now I need a shower," before I leave to clean up.

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

The next thing I know, I wake up in Gin's bed with his arm wrapped around my waist and his body pressed against my back.

After a few minutes I decide to finally turn around to see if he looks peaceful when asleep. When I roll over it causes Gin's arm to move slightly so he shifts in his sleep.

_Crap, please don't wake up yet, _i think to myself as I pause for a minute to make sure Gin didn't wake up.

Once I was sure he was still asleep, I look up at his calm face. There isn't a trace if that stupid, evil grin anywhere; just a nice, genuine looking face.

As I examine his face, I bring my hand up to his cheek and lightly caress it.

"Hmm," Gin responds to the gentle touch.

As the look on his face becomes even lighter; I begin to slide my hand down his neck, over his shoulder until I look down at his abdomen before I place my hand on it.

"Hmm feels nice," I hear Gin say as I examine his abbes with my hand. Quickly I look up expecting to see him awake, but luckily he was still asleep.

As I go back to what I was doing, I stop at the sheets which were around our wastes. Suddenly, I feel Gin unwrap his arm and roll over to his other side; with his back to me now.

While I examine his back I notice a bunch of nasty scratches around his shoulders.

_Oh Gin, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you so bad, _I think to myself as I gently place my hand on the scratches before I glide my finger down his visible spin.

"Oh Shiro that feels nice," I hear Gin say before he rolls back over and actually looks at me with his eyes open.

I don't speak out of surprise from the sight, but as soon as his eyes appeared they disappear.

"Why do you always close your eyes?" I ask as I look into his closed eyes.

"Non' o' ya business, Shiro," Gin says as he pokes me on the tip of my nose.

"Do you not like them? I think they are pretty," I say as I wrinkle my nose.

"No, an' thanks but most men don't want ta be told their eyes are pretty."

"Well, then why do you close them? Tell me."

"Wha' are ya my wife now? Jus' cuz we had sex don't mean I got ta tell ya everything," Gin says as he rolls over onto his back and stairs at the ceiling with his eyes open again.

"Well I thought it would count for something," I say as I look at what I can see of his eyes before I roll over onto my other side, facing away from him, and pulling the covers up to my jaw line.

As I lay on my side I examine what I can see of Gin's room, looking for a clock. While looking around I feel a recognizable spiritual pressure before I hear, who I believe to be Izuru, yelling.

"No, no you can't go in there, he's still asleep! Wait, stop…listen to me!"

"Oh just shut up already Kira, it's just me. Gin won't care if I wake him up, and besides I need to know if he knows where my Captain is," I hear a familiar voice say as it gets closer.

"Wait don't tell me that it's-," before I can finish, Matsumoto comes barging into the room.

"Hey Gin wake up!" she yells before she looks over at the bed to see me there, "Captain!"

"-Matsumoto," I finally finish my sentence.

"Why are you in Gin's bed? Did you decide to sleep over?" Matsumoto questions as she points at me.

_Wow she's really stupid…wait then maybe she doesn't have to know about me and Gin. Then she won't bug me about it, _I think to myself as I scowl at her and keeping the covers over me so I don't show her I'm naked.

"Hey Ran-chan, how's it going?" Gin says as he sits up bringing the sheets with him, so Matsumoto can see my, now again, naked chest.

_Great now she's going to put two and two together, _I think to myself as I frantically try to cover up again.

"…O.M.G. You two had sex last night, didn't you!" Matsumoto questions excitedly as I give up on the covers and sit up too.

"Yup an' it was fun," Gin says as he wraps his arms around my chest and leans on me.

"Stop it! I don't want you to be doing this in front of my lieutenant," I say as I try to shrug him off me.

"Why not? We did in fron' o' mine," Gin says as he rest his head on my shoulder and slides his hands down to my waste.

"What you'll do it in front of Kira but not me! That's not fair," Matsumoto says as she pouts.

"No we didn't, he walked in remember," I say as I begin to pull Gin's arms off of me, "Get off me!"

"Are ya sure ya don't mean get on top off me or would ya rather get on me like last nigh'?" Gin says as he brings me down onto the bed and pines my arm next to my head.

"Stop it gin! I said not right now," I say as I begin to squirm but stop as soon as I realize the sheets are slowly sliding off my waste.

"But that's what makes me want you more," Gin says before he leans down and kisses me.

The second he separates from the kiss I give Matsumoto an order, "Matsumoto, leave now and I'll see you at the off-Uhhaahhhh."

Before I could finish, Gin bights into my neck to make me moan.

"There," Gin pauses to lick the new wound, "now I will stop." with that he releases my hands.

"Matsumoto I said to leave...NOW!" I yell the last word so she leaves.

"Ok fine I'll see u at the office," Matsumoto says before she takes off.

Once I'm sure she is gone I turn to Gin and glare.

"Wha'?" Gin asks as he lies back down and props his head up using his hand/arm.

"You couldn't at least wait till she was gone?" I ask as I get up to close the door.

"Well ran-chan clearly wanted ta see a show so I gave her a glimpse," Gin says as I shut the door and lock it.

"...sure...and also, do you know how hard it is to hide a hickey? Because you just gave me a third one so now it's my turn to mark you," I say as I crawl back onto the bed.

"Oh but ya already did mark me. See you bit my hand and clawed at my back," Gin says as he holds out his hand before he rolls over to show me his back.

"Yeah but that's only two and plus those are easier to cover up," I say as I roll Gin onto his back before I straddle his waste and hold his hands down by his wrist.

"But Shiro why would you want to cover up something beautiful?" Gin asks as he turns his head to look at me.

"Just one reason," I begin as I lean down to Gin's unmarked neck, "and his name is Kurosaki Ichigo." With that I bight into his neck as hard as I can while I feel the blood comes flowing out.

"Mmmhhaaahhhhh," Gin gasp/moans out after a few minute of trying not to make a noise as he turns his hands into fist.

After a few minutes I take my teeth out of his neck and begin to lap my tongue over the new wound.

"If he's on your mind then why are you here with me, doing this?" Gin asks as his fist turn back into normal hands.

"...I don't know," I say as I sit up and let go of Gin's wrist. "...I'm such an asshole...I don't even know what he sees in me," I say as I fall onto my back on the bed and put my palm to my face.

"Oh Shiro your not an asshole, your jus' confused," Gin says as he glides the back of his hand on my cheek.

"You're right I am confused...but I'm still an asshole...a big, fat, stupid, shit-head of an asshole," I say as I turn away from Gin's hand and move my hand up to grip my hair.

"Oh Shiro your not fat. If anything ya are anorexic, an' ya definitely aren't stupid or a shit-head. Whatever tha' is," Gin begins as he places a hand on my shoulder and rolls me onto my back, "If anyone is an asshole it's Strawberry for making ya feel this way."

"No he's not, he is really nice and respects my wishes...but then I go and do something that I know will hurt him," I say as I let go of my hair and begin to cry.

"...Shiro don't cry...ya jus' confused," Gin says as he pulls me into his chest in a warm embrace while he rubs his hand up and down my back in a soothing gesture. "If it makes ya feel any better I think ya are a kind, smart, beautiful person."

"Gin."

"Yea'?"

"Thank you so much...I wouldn't know what to do without you," I say as I wrap my arms around Gin's body in thanks.

"No problem Shiro," Gin says as he moves his one hand up to the back of my head to pull it in more.

"Gin...I lov-," I begin but am interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sir, you have a visitor," I hear Kira say through the door.

"Uh who is it?" Gin ask as he lifts his head.

"It's captain Aizen, sir."

"Oh...well tell him I'll be out in a minute," Gin say as he begins to sit up.

"Yes sir, captain Ichimaru."

"I'm sorry Shiro, what were ya saying?" Gin asks as he looks down at me.

"Oh never mind, I'll tell you later...I should be going," I say as I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Ok," Gin says as he gets up, walks over to pick up our clothes and throws my clothes to me.

Once we were both dressed appropriately, I open Gin's door and we exit his room. As I begin down the hall, Gin grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards himself.

"I want a kiss goodbye now before me are in front of Izuru and Aizen," Gin says as he wraps his arms around my hips.

"Fine, goodbye Gin," I say before I stand on my tippy toes and give Gin a kiss.

"Mmm," Gin says as he puts his hand on the side of my face before he separates our mouths, "Goodbye Shiro."

With that we start walking again until we enter the office area, where Aizen was waiting at. Once we reach this room Gin stops walking while I keep going until I'm out the door, avoiding eye contact from Aizen.

-(Gin's perspective)-

Once we were sure Shiro was gone we begin to talk.

"Well then, did you two have a nice night?" Aizen ask me as he looks from the door to me with a smile.

"Yea' an' almost won the bet, but then ya showed up," I say as I rub the back of my neck.

"Heh, well I'm sorry about that...so can we get down to business?" Aizen says as he becomes serious.

"Yea', yea' I guess so, please have a seat," I say as I jester towards the sofa in the room.

-(toshiro's perspective)-

As I arrive back at the office, I'm obviously met with Matsumoto's stupid smile.

"I don't want to talk right now. Just let me take a bath first ok," I say before she could question me as I walk past her and head towards our bathroom.

Thankfully she didn't talk, but she did follow me however.

"Don't follow me into the bathtub ether," I say as I walk into the bathroom and close the door in her face.

"But captain," Matsumoto whines through the door.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood," I say as I turn on the water and un-robe.

"...," she gave no reply but I can hear her lean on the door.

Once the tub was filled up I turn off the water, grab a hand towel and step into the tub. As I sit down I soak the towel in the water and drape it over my face.

After a few minutes of silence Matsumoto finally says something, "Captain...what's wrong?"

"...," I don't answer.

"Captain?"

"..."

After a few more seconds of silence I hear the door open and Matsumoto's footsteps walk closer to me.

"I said not to follow me into here," I say sounding a little muffled because of the towel.

"...what happened captain?"

"Leave," I order as I point to where I believe the door to be at.

"What did Gin do?" Matsumoto asks as her tone becomes stronger.

"Nothing, now leave!" I raise my voice.

"No, now tell me what's wrong now!" Matsumoto asks stronger as she grabs the towel and picks it up off my face.

"I wasn't lying, Gin didn't do anything. It's a personal problem," I say before I sink further into the water so that my mouth was under water.

"Oh? What happened?" she asks as she sits down next to the tub and leans on it.

"Im just confused that's all," I say as I lift my head back up.

"About what?" she asks before I put my head fully under and come back up in seconds.

"I can't decide between two people. One is really nice and has done nothing but good to me, while the other one is a complete asshole but I'm so attracted to him and can't resist him. I don't know what to do," I explain to Matsumoto hoping she doesn't realize who I'm talking about.

"...oh, well I think you should pick the one you truly love and not the one you love for a second and then hate them the next," Matsumoto says as she moves a strand of hair out of my eye in a motherly jester.

"...thanks Matsumoto...now can you please let me finish my bath in peace."

"Fine, fine just one thing before I leave," Matsumoto says as she begins to stand up.

"...what?" I say a little annoyed.

"Why did you choose Gin to do it with instead of Ichigo? And don't say I don't know or because your more attracted Gin. I want the real reason."

_Damn it she is smarter then she acts_, I think to myself as I look up at her.

"...um well...because I wanted...my first time to be with someone...well...more experienced," I say as I begin to sink again.

"What else?"

_Damn she knows me so well._

"...and...G-Gin can...um...fill me more than Ichigo could...if you know what I mean," I mumble as I look away from Matsumoto.

"Oh, so size does matter huh captain?" Matsumoto says as she holds back laughs/giggles.

"OUT!" I order angrily/embarrassed.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Matsumoto says as heads for the door before leaving.

-after the bath and all the paper work was done-

/9 o'clock at night/ (yeah it took that long)

"I'm going out for a little while, so can you keep watch of the office?" I say to Matsumoto as I head out the door.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Matsumoto says as she reaches under her desk to grab what I assume to be sake.

After a few minutes I reach the third squad and head for Ichimaru's office. Once there I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

"Ah, Shiro ya back already?" I hear Ichimaru say as he opens the door.

"Yeah I need to talk to y-," before I could finish he cuts me off with a kiss. "mhm," I grown as I try to separate but as the kiss goes on I begin to melt in Gin.

"So," Gin begins as he separates then pecks my lips, "wha'," separate then peck, "do ya," separate then peck, "want?"

"Hehe, are you going to give me a chance to talk?" I say with a smile after I stop the kissing before I wrap my arms around his neck and put our foreheads together.

"I don't know," Gin says before another peck, "I'd prefer ta hear ya moan."

"Oh you're so romantic," I joke as Gin straightens his stance and I let go of his neck before resting my head on his chest. "But seriously, we need to talk."

"Fine, wha's wrong Shiro?" Gin asks as he rest his hands on my back as he rubs it in a messaging manner.

"Well...I don't think this is going to work...," I begin as I burry my head further into his chest and take in his smell.

"Wha' isn't gonna work? The sex? I hope not cuz tha' was fun...right?" asks as he leans back to look at me.

"No not that...that was wonderful, but...everything else isn't going to work. Like we can be friends...actually enemies with benefits but nothing more. Ok?"

"Oh, well yea' tha's ok. But ya will want more from me soon, I know it," Gin says as he leans down again before he kisses me again.

"Sure, but you have to promise you won't tell Ichigo or else you won't get to have this anymore," I say as I separate and take Gin's hands and slide them down my hips before I place them one my ass.

"Hhmm, but Gin likey tha' sweet ass o' ya's," Gin says in third person as he squeezes my ass before kissing my neck.

"Then don't tell Ichigo and you can have all you want," I say before he begins to circle one of the marks, he gave me last night, with his tongue. "Mmm, not now though Gin...I'm still sore."

"Aww," Gin says as he let's go off my ass and separates from my neck.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time," I say as I nip at Gin's ear before he stands up straight with his stupid grin. "Good bye, Ichimaru," I say ask turn to walk away.

Before I could walk away I hear a slap and feel a sharp pain on my ass.

"Aahhh!" I yelp out as i turn to see Gin retracting his hand back to his side, "What the hell I just told you I'm soar! Which means I'm in pain down there you jackass!"

"Then next time call me Gin not Ichimaru, Shiro," Gin says as he heads beck inside and before he closes the door he says, "Good night Shiro."

"*sigh* night...Gin," I say as I turn to head back to my squad.

* * *

Ok so another chapter down. Yay!

So as you see I am keeping up with this story now; I bet that makes you guys happy.

By the way if you do fan art for this story and all I will do any request you ask for (except for who Toshiro ends up with cuz that was already decided, sorry :P), just leave a review with a link for me to get to it and also write your request in the review! That's only **if** you want to that is…

But if I do get fan art and a lot of reviews, I will

Be a happy camper

Write the chapter's even faster than this and put them up faster too.

That's **ONLY** if you do as I ask so please and thank you ^_^

Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. What did you say about a Bet?

Perspective: Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

"I'm going to bed! Good night," I yell down the stairs to my dad, my two younger sisters asleep already because it's already 11pm.

"Night," I hear my dad respond from down stairs.

After shutting my door I throw my clothes off, throw on shorts and a t-shirt. Once done getting on clothes to sleep in, I lay down on my bed on top of the sheets and roll over onto my side; facing away from my window.

"*sigh* did I do something wrong...why the hell did he leave?" I say as I look over to my desk and see the note still sitting there.

"I'm sorry," I hear Toshiro say behind me.

"Wha?" I question as I turn to see that Toshiro was sitting in my window. "I thought that was closed."

"Not anymore," he says as he looks from me to the other half of the window.

"Great, so some creepy pedophile could just break in and rape me in my sleep," I say as I sit up on my elbows.

"Or a stupid white haired Captain, who came to apologize to sweet nice substitute for his dumb choice," Toshiro says before he leaps off the window onto me, wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me.

The force of the leap causes me to fall back onto my bed before I wrap my arms around his lower back.

"Mmm, you taste nice...what did you eat?" Toshiro asks into my lips so we could still be kissing.

"Hehe, well I had some watermelon," I say into his lips too as I grab his thighs and straddle them over my waste.

"Oh, I love watermelons," he says before he grabs onto the sides of my head, turns his head to the side and puts his tongue into my mouth.

As he swirls his tongue all around my mouth he begins to press his tiny chest into mine.

"Mmhhmm," I hear Toshiro moans out before he separates from my mouth and looks into my eyes.

"...What?" I ask as I stare into those big, beautiful, turquoise eyes.

"We...I...well I want ta take this slow so we shouldn't be doing this. If it's ok with ya, I would like ta act like we are datin'...ya know," Toshiro says as he moves so that he is sitting next to me instead of on me.

"Act like we're dating? Why do we need to act if we really are? Also, can you not say you anymore...you're starting to sound like that Fox Bastard," I say as I sit up and give him a weird look.

"Oh crap...uh...I mean my bad, and you know what I meant," Toshiro says as he puts his hand to his mouth for the 'oh crap' before putting it back down and looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah...so what's with the fox talk?" I ask as I look him in the eye.

"Oh, um...because one I live in the same area as him so I do see him. And two, he is Matsumoto's best friend so he does come over to hang out with her," Toshiro says as he closes the window before leaning on the wall and resting his head on the glass of the window.

"Oh...ok," I begin as I examine the side view of his perfect body. What what's that on his neck...a hickey? Wait, he just lied to me, I think to myself angrily before I continue, "So what's that on your neck?"

"Hhmm?" Toshiro questions as he turns to look at me.

"Your neck...what happened?" I ask again as I point at his neck.

"Oh, that...well when I got home Matsumoto was drunk and thought I was some bad guy so she bit me," he explains with a straight face so I can't tell if he's lying or not.

"Oh really, well I bet that hurt cause it looks like she bit you three times," I say not sure if I trust him or not.

"Yeah, she's really insane when she's drunk...so do you have any more of that watermelon?" Toshiro says/asks as I swing my legs over my bed so I can stand up.

"Yeah, you could ether wait here or come down with me; it's up to you," I say as I stand up and look over at Toshiro.

"Uh, I'll wait here I guess," he says as he pulls his legs into his chest.

"K I'll be right back," I say as I head out my door before going down the stairs and walk over to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I head straight for the fridge; as I open the fridge door I see my dad approaching.

"I thought you were going to bed, what happened?" my dad asks as he leans on the fridge door.

"Yeah but I got hungry so I came down for some food," I say as I grab the container that has watermelon in it.

"Really? Well just don't make too much noise up there cause your sisters are sleeping," my dad says as he shuts the refrigerator door for me.

I stop at the statement that my annoying father just said and give him a weird look before saying, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think, I know your 'friend' is up there," my dad says as he leans on the fridge door.

"How-," I question as I turn my body towards my dad.

"Because I'm a ninja," my dad says sarcastically before he pushes off the fridge and leaving the room.

"O-kay then," I say as I turn back towards the stairs before heading up them and stopping at my room.

Once I walk into my room, I see Toshiro's wonderful body lying on my bed.

As I close my door and walk over to my bed, he shifts his head and looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Here," I say as I hand Toshiro the container with sliced up watermelon in it.

"Oh thank you," Toshiro says excitedly as he sits up and grabs the container quickly.

"You really love your watermelon don't you," I say as I sit down next to him on my bed.

"Yup, it's my favorite," Toshiro says as he takes off the lid and starts eating.

"Oh nice," I say as I watch the watermelon juice spread all over his mouth and drip down his chin as he eats. "Jeez you sure are a messy eater."

"Hmm? Oh my bad I didn't mean to eat like that, I usually don't. You probably think I'm so gross. Can I have a napkin please?" Toshiro says as he covers his messy mouth with his free hand.

"No I think you look cute with watermelon juice running down your chin," I say as I lean in towards his face, "and you don't need a napkin, you can just use me."

"Huh?" Toshiro questions before I lean in inches away from his face and lick up the juice off the side of his chin.

"So do you still want a napkin?" I ask as I pull back far enough to see Toshiro's face.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do you?" he asks and before I can question, Toshiro puts a piece of watermelon to my mouth and leans in.

As I watch his movement, I open my mouth to except the food and as I do so Toshiro puts his mouth on mine. While our lips are open and pressed together, we pass the piece of watermelon back and forth until I finally swallow it. Once that piece was gone Toshiro turns his head to the side as our tongues fight.

"Hmm...we should...eat watermelons more often...it makes a delicious make out session," Toshiro says separating each time he spoke and went back to kissing me in the pauses.

"Heh, well ok...I'll have to remember that," I say as I watch Toshiro grab another piece to eat and putting the container out of reach before turning back to me.

When he turns back to me I see yet another piece being held with his teeth before he leans in to share it with me. As I make contact with his lips again, I bight the piece of melon in half before we begin to make out again.

As the kissing intensifies I close my eyes and feel Toshiro wrap his arms around my neck. At this movement I decide to slide my hands down his sides before stopping on his hips. As I stop my hands on his hips, he turns his body more towards me so I could have a better hold on him.

"Hhmm," Toshiro moans as he runs his hand through my hair before he pushes my down, so that I'm on my back, on my bed with his body half on mine.

As I feel my own throat moan out I begin to bight down on Toshiro's bottom lip, bruising it more and more as I keep bighting down.

"Uhh," Toshiro gasps out as I begin to caress his perfect ass, "Stop...it hurts."

"What do you mean by 'it hurts'?" I ask as I back my head up so I can look Toshiro in the eyes as I let go of his ass.

"It's just...nothing, my butt is just swore. So please just leave it alone ok?" Toshiro says before he begins to kiss my jaw line and down my neck.

"...so you did lie," I say unhappily as I push him off of me.

"What, no I didn't. She was drunk and she did attack me," he explains as he sits up and pulls his hands into his chest.

"Really, and did she bight your ass too or maybe it was Gin," I accuse as I sit up and glare at him.

"What! Are you accusing me of cheating on you! How dare you!" Toshiro yells as his face gets a very pissed off look.

"Well what else am I supposed to think when you leave when I'm asleep and you come back with hickeys and a sore ass!" I yell back angrily as I stand up and jester with my hands.

"How dare you accuse me of being a whore, you asshole!"

"How am I the asshole when I'm the one being cheated on!"

"You're an asshole because you are making me feel bad about something you don't even know if it's true! Also, even if I did we weren't even dating until like five minutes ago!"

"...Fine...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Oh well yay for me that you are now giving me the 'benefit of the doubt' instead of trusting me!" Toshiro yells still angry with me.

"Well I'm sorry ok?" I say trying to hold back my anger.

"Oh and now he's sorry. Let's have a freaking celebration!" he says as he throws his arms in the air.

"Look I said I was sorry, what the hell else do you want!" I yell back frustrated.

"Oh I don't know maybe your TRUST!" he says as he stands up.

"Well I'm sorry but what would you think if you were in the same situation?"

"I would trust you!"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Well you know what...FUCK YOU! AND GUESS WHAT! I DID HAVE SEX WITH GIN AND IT WAS AMAZING! He made me feel way better then you did so again FUCK YOU! AND GUESS WHAT I THINK I'M GOING TO GO HAVE SEX WITH HIM AGAIN, SO SCREW YOU!" Toshiro yells before he hits me out of the way before he kicks through the window, breaking it, and storms off.

"...He really did...," I say before I fall to my knees and feel a tear roll down my cheek.

-(Gin's perspective)-

As I begin turning off the lights in the office I hear the door fly open. When I turn to see who it is, I find my beautiful Toshi standing there in angry tears.

"Oh wha' happen' Shiro?" I ask in a caring tone.

"I want you to fuck me raw right here and now!" he orders angrily as he slams the door shut and walks over to me.

"Oh? An' why is tha'?" I ask as Toshi reaches me, grabs my robes and pulls at them.

"Because that Kurosaki bastard and I just had a huge fight," Shiro says as he finally begins to yank off my shirt/jacket.

"Oh so ya wan' ta release ya anger through sex with me," I say as I shift out of my shirt before I grab his chin.

"...shut up," Shiro says unhappily before he begins working on getting off my pants.

"As much as I like ya actin' tough; I give the orders not ya?" I say as I lift his head up to make him look me in the face. As I do so Toshi stops his hands and looks down with his eyes.

"...fine...you're in charge...what should I do?" Shiro says as he looks up at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"Heh," I chuckle before I let go of him and continue, "No strip down and get on ya knees."

"...my knees?" Shiro questions as he gives me a weird look.

"Yes, I said ya knees. Now do it," I say as I watch him hesitate before he begins to strip down.

Once done stripping down, Toshi goes down onto his knees before asking, "Now what?"

"This," I say as I drop my pants to the ground reveling my dick, "Now suck it."

Toshi hesitates for a while before slowly leaning in and giving the tip a quick lick. After a few more seconds Toshi leans in again and takes as much of me into his mouth as he can. The sensation of his warm mouth over my member arouses me and causes me to smile wide as I look down on Shiro.

As he begins to bob his head I hear Shiro begin to moan.

"Hehheh, do you like the taste of me in your mouth?" I say as I smile even wider and enjoy the sight of the young Captain sucking me.

"Hhmmm," Shiro moans as he turns his head and begins to swirl his tongue around my now hard dick.

As he begins to suck stronger I throw my head back in pleasure before gripping his white, fluffy hair and control his head. I begin to push his head so that I was fully in his warm mouth.

"Mmhmm y-ya goo-d at th-this, Shir~o," I gasp out as I tighten my grip on his hair.

As I sit there listening to the wonderful slurps coming from Toshi's mouth, I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmmm...o-kay now st-op," I order as I pull his head back by his hair.

"*huff*huff* th-that hurt you know," Shiro breathes out as he looks up at me with his eyes.

As I look down at the beautiful sight of Shiro on his knees, I watch his wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ya know, this time we can do it right here an' now," I say after regaining myself.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks as he begins to stand up.

"I mean tha' Izuru-kun isn't here tonigh'. He's out on a mission," I say with my usual smirk.

"Oh really," Shiro says lustfully as he walks over to my desk before knocking all the papers down off it and jumping up onto it; sitting down.

"Hehheh," I chuckle as I walk over to the small beautiful body sitting on top my desk naked.

"So now will you fuck my brains out," Shiro asks as he crosses his legs before leaning back and bighting frown on his lips in a teasing manner.

"Oh Shiro, if ya keep talkin' tha' way an' I'll do anything ya wan'," I say as I reach my desk before I grab his thighs and pull them open.

"Oh Gin, I'll talk any way you want as long as you fuck me when asked," Toshi says as he watches me lean down near his hips before I begin to nibble and bight at his thighs. "Oooohhh that feel sooo good Gin," Shiro says as he throws his head back in pleasure.

"Heh ya so easily turned on Shiro," I say as I lift my head up to look at Shiro's lust filled face.

"Well I am new at this sort of stuff, remember...you did just take me virginity like last night," Shiro says as he pouts at me before he lies down on his back and looks to the side.

"Oh Shiro, of course I remember how could I forget ya wonderful moans. An' I didn't say it's a bad thin', I thinks it cute," I say as I crawl on top of Shiro before I turn his head to look at me and kiss his forehead.

"...shut up," Shiro says as his cheek blush a beautiful shade of pinkish/red before he goes to turn away.

"You're pretty when you blush," I say before I lean down to his collar bone and slowly lick up his neck; until his jail line then I nibbled on it.

"Yeah well your ahh," Shiro gasp as I bight into his neck. Once he gets over the thrilling feeling he continues, "Annoying when you treat me like a child."

"But Shiro," I begin as I kiss down his chest, "ya still," lift up then continue down his abdomen, "are a child," I finish as I reach his aroused cock.

"...yeah but...I just want respected," Shiro says before he arches his back as I run my tongue up his shaft, "Uuaaahhhmmm."

"Well it's hard ta respect someone when they are begging ya ta dominate them," I say before I put Shiro's member in my mouth and graze my teeth over it up and down.

"Mmmhhhaaaahhhh, ooohhh god," Toshi moans out as he spreads his legs as wide as possible before grabbing my hair and pulling me up to look at him, "J-ju-just fuck m-me."

"With pleasure my little pet," I say as I spit on my hand and self lube my hard dick.

Once done with that I grab Shiro's thighs, roughly, before pushing them down wider and more open as I prepare to push in.

"Ready?" I ask as I watch Toshi put his arms out before wrapping his fingers around the desk edges.

"G-go," he orders as he closes his eyes.

Without wasting time, I push past his walls as I watch him bight his lip so he doesn't yell out in pain.

"Ugh!" is the only sound I hear from Shiro as I see him tear up and blood trickle down from his lip.

As I begin to slide in and out, I lean down and start to lick up the blood.

"Hhmm," I moan as I feel his walls tightening themselves, "Re-relax Shiro."

"Unnff...s-sorry," Shiro gasps before he turns his head towards me and begins to sloppily kiss my lips.

As I begin to speed up, I can feel Toshi caressing every part of my chest and abs with his soft hands.

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

At the amazing feeling of Gin pounding into me I caress every part of his torso. As I rub my hands all over his chest/abdomen, I begin to shove my tongue into Gin's warm mouth.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm," I moan in my throat before I slowly slide my hand down to my throbbing member. Once I wrap my fingers around the shaft I begin to pump my own member, lustfully. "Fast-faster Gin faster...*huff* do me fa-ster," I order after separating from his mouth.

"Wi-th pleasure," Gin says as he begins to pound into me relentlessly, the pain and pleasure making a wonderful mix. It was enough to make me climax, "OOOH GOD G-GIN!"

With that I let go of myself and raise my hand, which wash covered in my liquid, up to Gin's mouth and watch as he sucks on it.

"Mmm, ya taste good as always," Gin begins once he is done cleaning off my hand, "but since ya already climaxed it's my turn...so I'm gonna flip ya over and doggy style ya on the floor."

"Huh?" is all I can get our before Gin pulls out, grabs my back, picks me up, places me on the ground and flips me onto my hands and knees before re-entering. "Ugh!"

"Now this will be fun," Gin whispers in my ear before sitting up, grabs my hips and begins to pound into me again.

"Ahhh oh yes!" I gasp out at the wonderful sensation before throwing my head back.

"Oh Shiro ya feel sooo good," I hear Gin say as he pounds away before hitting the sweet spot.

"OOOOOOHHHH YEEEEESSS!" I gasp out as I get aroused again.

"Hehheh, I see ya aroused again, my lovely puppy," Gin says in my ear before he kisses up and down my back, then he bights into my shoulder.

"Aahhhmmm," I moan our in pleasure at the sensation of his teeth on my skin as he wraps his long finger around my hard member.

"I'm goin' ta speed this up cuz I'm almost at my limit, k?"

"Uhhuh," I answer the best u can with my mind being in a foggy haze.

The pleasure went on for about five more minutes before I was ready to cum again.

"I-I-I'm gonna c-cuuumm!" I gasp out as I arch my back and throw my head back.

"*huff*huff* then we-we'll do it tagether," Gin says as he starts to pound in and our harder and pumping my leaking member faster.

"GIIIIIIIINNNN!" I gasp out as I release all over Gin's hand and partly my abdomen.

"Uunngg...Oh Shiro!" I hear Gin moan out loudly as he fills me up inside.

Once Gin pulls out of me I collapse on the ground and roll over to look up at him. As I sit there panting I give a weak smile to Gin before I feel myself start to drool from lust.

"Oh Shiro...ya so beautiful when ya are heated," Gin says with a genuine smile before her leans in and kisses me.

As the kiss goes on I feel Gin begin to suck on my injured bottom lip before he shoves his tongue down my throat.

"Mmmhhmm," I moan as I grab onto Gin's face to hold him down.

Just then I hear the door slide open, and out of shock I end the kiss to see who it is.

As I turn I'm met by the furious face of Kurosaki.

"Gin! I challenge you to a fight to the death!" Kurosaki yells as he points at Gin who is lying next to me.

"Ok ya on," I hear Gin say as he sits up looking at Kurosaki with what I assume to be his grin.

"Survivor wins Toshiro," Kurosaki states as he crosses his arms.

"Fine, but be prepared ta lose Strawberry," Gin says as he stands, abandoning me on the ground.

"Like hell I'm going to be a prize," I say angrily as I get, ignoring the naked factor for now. Once firmly on my feet I continue talking, "I'm not a freaking puppet, you don't just get to make a wager or _bet_ and 'win' me."

"This isn't a bet it's a war between me and this Fox Bastard. You belong with me, and besides I don't care about that bet anymore," Ichigo says angrily as he clenches his fist before he gets an 'oh shit' face, once he realized the last thing he said.

"I belong to n-…wait what did you just say?" I question as I begin to get even more pissed off.

"What I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't say anything," Ichigo spits out trying to keep a straight face but I see it falter.

"I'm not stupid, I know what you just said. You said you're done with the 'bet'…so…you two made a be-… NO! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH ASSHOLES, YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME," I'm crying at this point, "YOU JUST WANTED A PIECE OF ASS TO TOY WITH! I HATE YOU BOTH! I HOPE YOU BOTH…DIE!"

With that I grab my clothes at run out of there as fast as I could.

_I'm so stupid…,_ I think as the tears begin to burn my eyes.

* * *

Oh no! what's going to happen? I don't know…oh what yes I do, duh, it's you guys who have to wait with the suspense. :) sorry

Please review and all cuz I'll update sooner! (I promise)

K well bye!


	11. I Hate You, I wish

**Reviews let me know that you love me and my story so you should do it, cuz you're cool! ^_^**

**Perspective: No one (for now)**

"Way ta go Strawberry, now wha'?" Gin says to Ichigo as he begins to put his pants back on.

"...ugh fuck my life...why the hell did I have to go and say that? He defiantly hates me now...I would," Ichigo says as he grips his hair with both hands.

"Yea' ya really did screw it up," Gin says bluntly, pants now back on.

"Shut up...you're such an asshole," Ichigo groans out angrily.

"Hehheh, ya sound like Shiro," Gin says as he approaches Ichigo, slowly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ichigo asks uncertain of what Gin was getting at, as he crosses his arms again.

"I like the way Shiro talks ta me," Gin purrs out as he is only two steps away from Ichigo.

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo asks as he goes to back up but is stopped by Gin grabbing his wrist.

"This," Gin says before he presses his face against Ichigo's. He separates for a second to say, "I'll fuck anythin' with a heart beat if I wish it," before pressing back into Ichigo's face.

"Mmm!" Ichigo moans out in protest as he tries to push Gin away.

As Gin tries to gain access into Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo squeezes his lips shut. So Gin pinches Ichigo's nose and waits for him to gasp for air.

As soon as Ichigo opens his mouth for air Gin shoves his tongue in.

"Eehhh!" Ichigo still trying to get away, but after a few seconds he begins to melt into Gin's slick, skillful tongue.

After a few more seconds, Gin pulls back and grins at Ichigo as, who is panted and gasps for air.

"*huff*pant*huff* wh-what the hell? We are supposed to be fighting over Toshiro...not making out with each other," Ichigo says once he snaps back to reality.

"Yea' but I wouldn't mind fuckin' ya too," Gin shrugs.

"...oh...well I'll keep that in mind, I guess...but is this bet still on?" Ichigo says as he backs up a little from Gin.

"Yea' but it has ta be different this time...now we have ta make a sex video. But tha' also means new rules."

"Ok then what are they?"

"Shiro has ta agree ta it," Gin says as he walks past Ichigo, "so let's go make up with him now."

After five minutes of awkward silence, Ichigo and Gin finally tract down toshiro's.

He was sitting under a tree next to a small lake, crying with frustration.

-(Toshiro's perspective)-

I so stupid...of course they had a bet...why else would people I like, like me besides for a piece of ass, I think to myself as I feel tears running down my soaked cheeks.

As I lean back against the big tree behind me, I pull my legs into my chest like the fetal position. My chest felt hollow, like I no longer had a heart after it was brutal destroyed by two bastards I trusted.

"I'm such a DUMB ASS!" I yell the last part as I pick up a pebble from the ground beneath me, and throw it as hard as I can at the body of water in front of me.

"Aw Shiro don't be so hard on ya-self," I hear the Fox Bastard's voice say from behind me.

I quickly turn as soon as I hear that voice to see both bastards were standing there.

"H-how dare you asshole feel the right to chase me down! How dare you bastards feel the right to play with my feelings over some FUCKING BET! So you FUCK HEADS need to leave before I KILL YOU BOTH!" I yell getting angrier and angrier as I stand up and clench my fist.

"Look Toshiro, I love you I really do and that has nothing to do with the be-" Kurosaki begins as he walks over to me but I cut him off with my fist hitting his jaw; the punch knocking him to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING LIER! YOU NEVER LOVED ME...and I was a fool for loving you," I yell/say before I turn towards the tree and fall into it; I land on my knees and put my fist onto the tree as even more tears come pouring out.

"Shit, that hurt," I hear Kurosaki say as he shifts on the ground.

"Damn Shiro," I hear Ichimaru say as I hear his footsteps getting closer.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY!" I yell at Ichimaru as I turn to glare at him with my tear filled eyes.

"Jus' calm down Shiro, and listen ta wha' we have ta say," Ichimaru says as he keeps moving closer, but with precaution.

"If you don't stop moving I swear I'll...I'll kill myself," I say as I begin to back up.

"With what?" Kurosaki asks as he gets back up on his feet and approaches me too.

"...with...with my own hands," I say as I look from korowai and Ichimaru, before holding my hands up.

"*sigh* fine then," Ichimaru says as he stops moving and disappears.

"Huh?" I question before I feel him hooks his arms around mine as to hold them back. "Let go!" I yell as I try to free my arms.

"Not until you listen to us," Kurosaki says as he steps in front of my only two steps away.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies," I say angrily as I try pulling away from Ichimaru, but it only causes me to lean my head into Kurosaki's chest.

"We aren't lyin', everythin' has been real. The feelins, the words, the sex," Ichimaru whispers the last two words in my ear.

"Don't remind me about that stupid decision. I gave my virginity to a complete lying asshole who just wanted a piece of ass to toy with!" I say angrily as I turn my head, trying to glare at Ichimaru.

"If tha' was all tha' I wanted I wouldn't have comforted ya when ya were upset, and I wouldn't be here right now," Ichimaru says as he gives me that stupid grin.

"Ether way, you still made a bet over me without my knowing," I say as I start to calm down and look at the ground.

"But I loved you even before the bet," Kurosaki says as he puts his hand under my chin and lifted my head so that I would look at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I question as I look at him with my sad teary eyes.

"Because , well you see, I would always...um, I would kind of stalk you," Kurosaki says with an embarrassed face as he wipes away a tear on my cheek with his thumb.

"...I don't know what to say to that...," I say as I look into Kurosaki's eye, which were saying 'I'm sorry'.

"Then say tha' ya except our apologizes and take us back," I hear Ichimaru say as he leans down to my neck and licks it.

"Don't do that, I am still mad at both of you," I say as I turn to look at Ichimaru.

"Well I think we can convince you to not be mad at us," Kurosaki says as he turns my face back towards his.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I look into Kurosaki's eyes trying to read them.

"Here I'll show you," Kurosaki say before he leans in and presses his lips onto mine.

Just then I feel Ichimaru start to bite at my neck as he rubs my chest through my shirt with his hands.

"...no stop it," I say into Kurosaki's lips in protest to what they were doing.

"Don't resist, cuz we know ya want this," Ichimaru as into my neck before he starts to place sloppy kiss.

"...what, have a threesome...says who?" I ask as I shift my head away from Kurosaki's lips so that I could talk.

"Well we know that you wanted us both, since you kind of dated both of us. So here we are and you know you can't say no," Kurosaki says before he grabs my jaw and begins to kiss me again.

With one last attempt to free myself, I finally decide to just give up and except it. As Kurosaki kisses me I feel his tongue ask for entrance, and within seconds I open my mouth in acceptance. While me and Kurosaki make out I feel Ichimaru begin to remove my shirt, and kiss my bare shoulder.

"Hhmm," I hear a moan come from my throat at the feeling of Kurosaki's tongue in my mouth, and Ichimaru kissing/biting from my neck to my shoulders.

"Told ya, ya would like it," Ichimaru hums into my ear before going back to my shoulders.

As I fight Kurosaki with my tongue I feel Ichimaru let go of my arms so I am now free. The second my arms are released I grab Kurosaki's face and deepen the kiss as I turn my head. After some time I separate from Kurosaki's mouth to gasp for air, as I do so I feel Ichimaru begin to nibble on my ear.

"We...we re-really shouldn't d-do this," I say as I start to come back to my senses.

"I think we should," I hear Ichimaru say as he slides his hand down my bare back.

"I agree," Kurosaki says as he cups my cheek.

"N-no...I'm still unhappy with you two...and plus your suppose to be proving to me that you don't just want me for sex," I say as I step away from both of them before looking back and forth from Kurosaki and Ichimaru.

"...ok fine, so what do you want to do," Kurosaki says as he rubs the back of his head before sitting down.

"Well I could use a back rub," I say as I point to my back as I sit down.

"Done," Kurosaki says as he comes over to behind me and begins to rub/message my back.

"Ahh that feels good."

"Wha' do ya want me ta do?" Ichimaru asks as he looks down at me.

"Um, well you could rub my feet," I say with a smirk as I lift my right foot in the air and wiggle my toes.

"...of course," Ichimaru says with an unhappy but still grinning face.

"Mmm, I like this...I feel like a king," I say happily as Ichimaru rubs my feet and Kurosaki rubs my back.

/5 mins later/

"Ok that's enough, now I need to bath so if you'll excuse me," I say as I stand up and walk over to the lake that is right there.

"Oh, I'll join ya," I hear Ichimaru say as he stands and walks towards me.

"Oh will you," I say as I stop inches away from the water and turn to look at Ichimaru.

"Think of it as an act of kindness," Ichimaru days as he stops next to me and raps his arm around me.

"Oh of course," I say with a smirk before I turn to Kurosaki and ask, "Are you going to join as well?"

"Uh...I'm not sure...I guess," Kurosaki hesitates before he finally gets up and walks over to us.

After a few seconds I finally take off my pants and jump into the cool water.

"Is it nice?" Ichimaru asks as he finishes disrobing.

"Depends, do you like cold?" I say as I sink into the water up to my shoulders.

"Well of course I like the cold, otherwise I wouldn't like you," Ichimaru says before he plops into the water, slashing me and Kurosaki.

"Thanks for the splash, Gin," Kurosaki says unhappily as he shakes water off his hand.

"Are you coming in or what?" I ask Kurosaki.

"Um I decided to just wait for you guys to finish," Kurosaki says as he sits down and crosses his legs.

"Oh, ok," I say wondering why he changed his mind.

/10 mins later/

"Alright I think that's enough," I say as I stand before exiting the lake.

"Ooo, I like the way ya body looks when it's all wet and naked," Ichimaru says as he folds his arms out on the edge of the lake, and rests his chin on them.

"Shut up...new rule, until I'm no longer mad at you guys. No more enjoying the sight of my naked body...actual, no more naked me after this," I say as I pick up my captains jacket and wrap it around myself like a towel.

"Aww, but Shiro," Ichimaru begins but I cut him off.

"No buts. You're being punished," I say as I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Ichimaru's stupid face.

"I guess fair is fair," Kurosaki says with a sigh as he stands up.

"Glade you agree, Kurosaki," I say as I drop my captain's jacket to the ground before put on by shirt and then my pants.

As I finish tying my pants I watch Kurosaki's face twitch in disproval at me saying his last name instead of first.

"Am I at least aloud ta undress ya with my eyes?" Ichimaru asks as he begins to get out of the water.

"No," I say flatly as I glare at his closed eyes.

"But whhhhyyy?" Ichimaru whines as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around shoulders/neck.

"Do you not understand what punishment means?" I say as I slide out of Ichimaru's arms before I turn to glare at his fake face.

"If I say I don't will you forgive me?" Ichimaru asks he wraps his arms back around me; pressing me into his chest.

"No, now let the hell go Ichimaru," I say unhappily as I push off his chest trying to escape.

"I don't wanna," Ichimaru says as he tightens his grip.

"If you don't let go I'll bight the shit out of you," I say as I glare up at Ichimaru's stupid face.

"O' no wha' ever will I do. It's not like it will be the first time," Ichimaru says in a mocking tone.

"I don't need to know that," I hear Kurosaki chime in as I see him rest his hand on Ichimaru's chest. "Just let him go."

"I don't have ta. We all know tha' he could have escaped by now if he wanted ta. I guess he jus' likes ta be held by me," Ichimaru says as I feel my cheeks blush.

"Oh shut up. You're just making it seem that way, by loosening your grip on me after saying that," I say as I push off of Ichimaru's chest before I glare at him, trying to hide my blush.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night, neko," Ichimaru says before he puts his clothes back on.

"What does that mean...and no nick names! I'm mad at you," I say unhappily before I look from Ichimaru to Kurosaki. "I'm going back to my division...if you guys want you can follow but I don't care," I say before I flash step away.

/back at the office/

"Captain! Your back! And you brought company...yay!" Matsumoto yells excitedly as I walk through the door with the two men I hate right now.

"Yes and your drunk," I say flatly before I'm shoved into my lieutenant's breast.

"That doesn't matter! We should play spin da bottles!" she says unable to control her pitch.

"No th-."

"Yay, sounds fun!" Ichimaru cuts me off as he bounces further into the room.

"Ok we use this bottle and everyone plays," Matsumoto says as she sits down and places a bottle on the ground.

"Ok!" Ichimaru exclaims as he sits next to Matsumoto.

"Sure, I guess," Kurosaki says as he sits on the other side of Matsumoto.

"Ugh!" I grunt as I sit and finish the circle.

"Ok so I have a hat prepared for this," Matsumoto begins as she pulls a black hat out of nowhere and places it next to herself, "and after someone spins, they pull from the hat and read from a piece of paper. Then they do whatever the paper says to the person the bottle landed on. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah I guess, so who begins?" Kurosaki asks as he looks from the bottle to Matsumoto.

"Ummm, I will...so let's begin!" Matsumoto exclaims hyper as she grabs the bottle and spins.

**Well if you want to know what happens with spin the bottle then you better review and let me know how much you like my fic. Also I'll except idea's or request as long as it doesn't have to do with who Toshiro chooses cuz that's already decided. Sorry XP**

**Hope you enjoyed this chp! I tried for my beloved reviews and followers!**

**Also sorry if it takes some time for each chp, it's just because stupid school is back in session and all so yeah…**

**Well, see you in next chapter!**


	12. Spin the Bottle

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming because then they make me a happy camper!

And I'll add chapters faster with the more reviews I get! ^_^

* * *

**Perspective****: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

* * *

As I watch the bottle spin, I begin to wonder what I just got myself into. The bottle begins to slow down and stops on Kurosaki.

"Oh great," Kurosaki groans as we watch Matsumoto pick a paper from the hat.

"Kiss your partners ear. That's easy," Matsumoto says before she leans next to Kurosaki's head and kisses his ear.

"Ok so now it's my turn," Kurosaki says as he spins the bottle. It lands back on Matsumoto. "Are you kidding me, why is this in here," I hear Kurosaki say as he reads the paper.

"What?" I question as I look at the paper in his hands.

"It says kiss your partner upside down, think like Spiderman," Kurosaki reads out loud unhappily before Matsumoto grabs his hair.

"Just kiss me you prude," Matsumoto says before she turns her head so that it was sort of like an upside down kiss. "Yay my turn again," she says spinning the bottle really fast.

Please don't land on me, please don't land on me, please don't land on me, I think to myself right before (of course) it lands on me.

"Kiss your partners shoulder, ok come here," Matsumoto says as she pulls me towards her before she moves my shirt to make my shoulder bare. "Wow, you got a lot of marks on your neck captain," she says as she pauses to look at the hickey/bight marks on my neck/shoulder, before she places her soft lips on my bare skin.

"...shut up," I say as I blush before I grab the bottle and spin. Lands on Matsumoto, of course, because this stupid bottle wants something to happen between me and my lieutenant.

"It says kiss me on my hand," Matsumoto reads off the paper before holding out her hand.

Without protest I quickly place my lips on her soft hand before quickly withdrawing.

Spin-lands on Ichimaru.

"Aw, that's not fun. Shake your partner's hand," Matsumoto reads with a pouty face before shaking Ichimaru's hand.

"Yay my turn," Ichimaru says spinning the bottle.

Watching it slow down, I see Kurosaki become worried as it slowly stops on me.

"Oh yay, wha' do me an' Shiro get ta do? Huh Ran-chan?" Ichimaru asks as his grin begins to grow wider, if that's possible.

"Um...it says, ask your partner to kiss you then copy it as best you can. Sounds fun," Matsumoto says as she begins to go into fan girl mood.

"That's an opinion," I just barely hear Kurosaki murmurs as he folds his arms in disproval/jealousy.

"Ok Shiro ya heard her, kiss me," Ichimaru says as he leans towards me.

"...just remember, I'm still mad at you," I say before I lean in and place my lips on his. God I love the feel if his mouth on mine.

As I press my mouth on his, Ichimaru grabs my head before opening his mouth in attempt to make out. For some reason my body can't help but melt into this jerk of a guy. When I finally open my mouth our tongues begin to wrestle and I block out my surroundings.

"Mmm," I hear a moan come out of my throat.

Before we got any further, I feel someone yank me away from the wonderful feeling.

"It said just kiss not make babies," I hear Matsumoto say as I come back to reality.

"That's not even possible," I say as I wipe saliva from my mouth.

"What, the just kiss part?" Kurosaki says unhappily as he glares at the ground.

"Are you going to be like that all game? Because if so then let's just stop," I say as I wait for Kurosaki to look up at me.

"...sorry." he says as he barley looks up at me.

"It's fine, let's just continue," I say as I spin the bottle.

Spin-lands on Ichimaru.

"Auntie Kiss," Matsumoto says as she looks at the paper confused.

"What?" I question confused as to what that meant.

"I don't know...the description says put on lipstick and make a kiss mark on your partner's cheek," Matsumoto reads off the paper.

"What were you on when you made these papers?" Kurosaki asks as he looks up at her.

"I don't know but I bet it was amazing," Matsumoto answers with a smile forming on her lips.

"Can I just kiss his cheek instead of the whole lipstick thing?" I ask hoping they would say yes.

"I don't know can you?" I hear Kurosaki say under his breath again.

"Alright, you are really starting to make yourself seem like a selfish asshole. You know that I'm with both of you right now but if you keep it up it will be just me and Ichimaru," I say getting angry.

"Ok I'm sorry," Kurosaki says as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"What like last time?" I say still unhappy as he rests his chin on my shoulder lovingly.

"I promise that was the last time," Kurosaki says before he kisses up my neck, stopping at my jaw line.

"...Ok fine, but let go. I need to kiss Ichimaru's cheek," I say pulling away from Kurosaki.

"Fine," he says as he let's go.

"Ok come here," I say as I lean forward towards Ichimaru. Without words Ichimaru leans his head towards me and I lightly place my lips on the side of his face.

As I lean back to my previous sitting position, Kurosaki wraps his arms around my waist again possessively.

Gin spins-lands on Ichigo.

"Kiss your partner on the lips," Matsumoto reads before giving a funny look at both Ichimaru and Kurosaki.

"I don't want to," Kurosaki says as he hides behind me.

"Aww is the little strawberry scared?" Ichimaru says in a mocking tone.

"No," Kurosaki says as he leans past me and into Ichimaru's face.

"Really? Then you kiss me," Ichimaru says getting closer to Kurosaki's face.

"Fine," Kurosaki says before he grabs Ichimaru's head and smashes their lips together.

As their kiss begins to become more intense as they fight over dominance; I begin to get turned on by the sight.

Please stop...I don't want to get turned on right now. Oh god it's so hot, I think to myself as begin to bight my nails from nerves.

"Wow guys chill out. I think you're turning Captain on," I hear Matsumoto chime in but I refuse to look away from this wonderful sight.

"Hmm, does this turn ya on Shiro?" Ichimaru says as he begins to separate from Kurosaki.

"What...no," I say quietly as I turn my head away because I feel my face burning up.

"So it does," Ichimaru begins slyly before he continues, "I'll hav' ta remember tha'."

"Let's just continue already," I say finally looking up with less of a blush, but it was still there.

"Alright, calm down," Kurosaki says as he grabs the bottle and spins.

Ichigo spins-lands on Matsumoto.

"It says kiss my forehead," Matsumoto reads before Ichigo leans in and kisses her forehead. "Ok my turn again."

Matsumoto spins-lands on me.

"Ooo captain guess what we get to do," Matsumoto says as she looks up from the paper to me.

"I don't trust the look on your face," I say scared to find out what the paper says.

"It says pass an ice cube from your mouth into your partners," she says with a seductive like facile expression.

"Oh hell no. That is not appropriate for a lieutenant to do with their captain. No, no, no, no," I protest as I get up to leave.

"Aw, Shiro sit back down," Ichimaru says as he pats the ground next to himself.

"No, I'm just going to go out for a walk...but I want to by myself, so you guys continue," I say as I walk over to the door, and slide it open before I take off.

As I walk around soul society, avoiding the main streets not wanting to run into anyone, the nice breeze helps me think. After a little while of walking I find a nice tall tree to climb. The sensation of climbing a tree makes me feel young again.

When I reach the top, I set myself down on one of the bigger branches and let my worries melt away.

"Ahh, I love the breeze in my hair," I say to myself, closing my eyes to enjoy the calm feeling.

Sometimes I wish I could just stay up here forever. No one would bother me, I wouldn't be seen as short, and I could always be on top of the world.

/a while later/

As I watch the sunset finish up, I decide it's probably time to get down. Quickly, I hop down the branches to the ground and start heading back towards my squad.

I should probably hurry, I think as I begin to run. I reach halfway home before someone grabs my arm, pulls me behind a building and slam me into a wall.

"Ugh! What the hell?" I question angrily as I look to see who it was that just hurt me. When I see who it is my eyes widen as I go to speak, but before I could they covered my mouth with theirs.

Once they pull back I hear them say, "Shh, don't scream...or else," before they grab both my wrist and hold them above my head, and begin to nip at my neck.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short but oh well here it is.**

**So I wonder who the mystery person is! Oh our poor Hitsugaya cannot get a break can he… **

**Please review! And if you have any request let me know cuz I might (probably/most likely) will use them like how I'm about to in the next chp! That's where the "mystery" person came from.**

**So the beginning of the next chapter is for you, cvlv10555! I hope you enjoy it, because I always love your reviews! :D **


	13. Why Me?

**Sorry this took so long to upload but I had a lot going on recently. Death in the family, 20 thousand projects (all for Spanish -_- ) and just school in general…so again sorry but her is the new chapter! And sorry to anyone who didn't want what's about to happen, happen. But it was requested and I like to do those for my reviewers. So please enjoy this chapter!**

**Perspective: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

* * *

"Ahh...what the hell are you doing Aizen?" I ask as I squirm trying to get away from this man.

"I thought I told you to shh, so do it," he says as he raises his face to mine and stairs at me with his evil eyes.

"No, get away," unhappy I begin to thrash around trying to get out of this man's grip.

"Calm down, Hitsugaya. Or else you're going to get hurt," Aizen says with a stern face as his grip on my wrist tightens.

"Oh yeah, by who?" I say cockish as I give him an ice cold glare.

"Heh, you really are an interesting one," Aizen says to himself before his tone gets more commanding and says to me, "I will gladly teach you to obey." Once he said that, he flips me so my back was to him and held my arms behind my back.

"Ugh!" I grunt out as my face is shoved into the wall.

"So are you going to listen?" Aizen ask next to my ear.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask more scared the angry. As I wait for an answer, I feel Aizen nip at my neck again. While he does this I gulp before I ask, "Are...are you going to rape me?"

"Oh no, but I am going to change your mind so that you want me over the other two," he says in my ear as he rubs his hand down my chest, before it stops at the hem of my pants.

Before I could ask how he would change my mind, Aizen slides his hand down into my pants and grazes my member with his fingers.

"Wha-...what are you d-doing?" I question looking at him through the corner of my eye, as he wraps his fingers around my dick.

"Shh, just except it," Aizen says before he licks up my neck as he begins to stroke me.

"Ahh...s-stop p-pl-please," I say biting my lip as I close my eyes in shame.

"Heh, Gin was right. You are cute when you beg," Aizen says as I feel him smile into my neck.

"I mea-mean it. St-ahh," I couldn't finish due to what Aizen was doing to my sensitive part.

"Heh," I hear Aizen laugh before he flips me back around (back against the wall again and Aizen took his hand back out) and forces his lips on mine once again.

"Mmhmm!" I groan in protest as I place my hands on his chest and push away. After a few seconds of struggling, Aizen pulls back and looks at me with a stupid grin.

"Well, see you around Hitsugaya," Aizen says as he begins to walk away.

"Wait," I call out before he leaves.

"Yes?" Aizen asks as he turns to look at me with his brown orbs.

"...You're not going to...well you know...finish the job?" I question as I feel a blush spread over my face.

"No not yet, I'm going to take this slow," he says with a warm but still evil smile.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" I ask quietly as I look at the ground.

"Well you could do it yourself if you wish, but other than that I don't know," Aizen says he turns to leave again.

"...fine...jerk," say to myself as he flash steps away. "...I guess I have to start taking care of this," I say to myself as I look down at my excited member.

**- (Ichigo's perspective)-**

/40 mins after Toshiro left/ (Matsumoto and gin now drunk)

"You guys are so dumb. Why would you want to get completely wasted?" I ask as I watch the two idiots sway back and forth while laughing at nothing.

"Becuz it makes ta world more funish," Matsumoto says as she uses her arms as emphasis but winds up spilling sake.

"Sure, whatever," I sigh as I rest my chin in my hand.

"Why ya so uptigh', strawberry?" gin ask as he leans forward into my face.

"Yea' wha' 'e said," Matsumoto says as he leans on top on gins back causing him to lean down some.

"Ew you guys reek of alcohol," I say trying to lean back, away from the stench.

"Nahz, ya has no proof," Matsumoto says as she falls off of gin's back and onto my lap.

"What do you mean? I can smell it," I begin as I try to push her off of my lap, "and get off me."

"Nahz-," Matsumoto begins but fell asleep before she could finish.

"Ya should drink two," gin says as he shoves a bottle of sake in my face.

"No, I'm only sixteen you know. It's kind of illegal," I say as I push Matsumoto off my lap before I back away from gin. I back up as far as I can before I wound up against the wall.

"Ha, ya trapped now," gin says as he pins me to the wall before lifting the sake bottle to my lips. "Say ahh."

"No," turning my head away from the bottle I feel Gin straddle himself over my legs/lap.

"Come on, jus' a sip," he says grabbing my jaw and turning my face back towards him/the bottle. Before gin could dumped the bottle down my throat; he drops the bottle, collapses onto me, and falls asleep.

"Oh great...why did he have to fall asleep on me?" I groan as I shift trying to get the other man's body off of me. Just then I hear the door slide open and see my beloved Toshiro walk in.

"Ummm...do I want to know?" Toshiro asks as he examines gin on top of me.

"He got drunk and fell asleep on me...," I say struggling to get the body off of me, "You wanna help or are you just going to stand there?"

"I find it entertaining to watch you struggle," Toshiro says with a grin as he walks over to me.

"Just help me," I say annoyed at the pressure on top of me.

"Fine," he says as he pulls gins sleeping body up off of me.

"Thanks," getting up I receive a weird look from my lovely Toshiro. "What?"

"...nothing," is all he says as he throws gins body over his shoulder, before he puts gin on the couch in the room.

"Really? Did something happen?" I ask as I pick up Matsumoto's sleeping body and carry her to the other couch.

"...no," with that Toshiro turns away and heads towards what I believe to be his bedroom.

"Then why don't I believe you?" I ask as I chase after him into his room.

"I don't know, you tell me," Toshiro begins as he flops down, on his stomach, onto his bed before he continues into the sheets, "I mean I can't read your mind or anything."

Something defiantly happened but how am I going to get him to tell me, I think to myself as I approach the bed with caution.

"...are...are you ok?" I ask as I sit on the edge of the bed and look at him.

"I don't even...I'm just tired," Toshiro says as he buries his head into his sheets.

"...what ever happened, it will be all right," as I speak, I rub his back with my right hand.

"Thanks Kurosaki," Toshiro says as he rolls over so the he was now on his back looking at me.

"You're welcome," I say as leaning down close to his face giving his lips a quick peck before sitting back up and looking into his beautiful orbs.

"Heh, so you aren't begin jealous now?" Toshiro ask as he looks up at me with those big orbs.

"Shut up," I say as I watch a smirk appear on my beloved's face.

"Nah I don't feel like it," Toshiro begins as he props himself up on his elbows, inches from my face. "I'd rather sit here, on my bed, and maybe there can be a little making out. What do you say?"

"Oh, I like that idea," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Good," Toshiro says before he wraps his arms around my neck and presses his open mouth on mine.

"Hmhm," I chuckle as I wrap my arms around his back and shove my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm," I hear Toshiro moan as he turns his head to the side and fights back with his tongue.

As we kiss I decide to roll over so that I am now on my back and Toshiro is on top of me. Toshiro changes his position so that his legs straddle my waist as he presses into me with his body. While the kiss goes on, I feel Toshiro pull away before I feel him begin to roll his hips on mine. As he rolls his hips on mine, he begins to suck at my neck sloppily.

"Mmhhmm, I thought you j-just wanted to make out. What happened?" jokingly I ask as I press my head back into the bed.

"...are you complaining?" he asks as he sits up and looks down at me with his pretty orbs.

"No, no I was just wondering," I say wrapping my arms around toshiro's lower back and pull him closer.

"Well now that I think about it...I'm tired?" Toshiro says as he unwraps his legs from my waist, pulls out of my grasp and sits next to me on the bed.

"Aww, I shouldn't have said anything," I say as I give Toshiro my pouty face.

"Well I'm tired so it makes no difference," Toshiro says as he looks over to his door. "You don't mind if I strip in front of you right?" he asks after a minute of silence as he stands facing the door; his back to me.

"Of course I don't mind. I would actually prefer you do it more often," I say with a grin.

"Perv," Toshiro says as he begins to slide off his shirt, exposing his wonderful pale shoulders.

"Hmm, could you do a little dance for me," I hum with a big grin.

"...no, I'm not some stripper," he says as he drops his shirt to the ground and turns to give me a stern look.

"Aww," I pout jokingly as I watch my beloved continue to untie and remove his pants.

As he struggles with the tie around his pants I look at his exposed neck and chest. While I examine it, I begin to frown as I see marks and hickeys that defiantly were not from me. That stupid fox bastard...I think to myself as I look to the side away from Toshiro.

"So are you staying here or going back home?" I hear Toshiro ask as I turn back to him; seeing him put on a white kimono to sleep in.

"Well as much as I wanted to go home, I guess I'll stay here," I say sarcastically smiling as I watching Toshiro crawl back onto his own bed and sits next to me.

"Then what's stopping you?" he asks flatly as he looks up at me with tired eyes.

"I'm lazy, and I like being with you," I say as I wrap my arms around toshiro's slim body and kiss his cheek.

"Oh really? Are you sure it's not that you just want points so that I'll sleep with you?" Toshiro asks as he turns into my hold, looking me in the face.

"What? Is that what you think? That I just want to sleep with you and that's it? That's not nice," I say as I pull back a little to get a better view of his face.

"The bet suggested it," Toshiro says, raising his brow in disbelief.

"Speaking of that, one gin was the one who suggested the bet. And two the is kind of a new rule, and I wanted to tell you so you didn't get mad again," I say gliding my fingers up and down Toshiro arm, raising the sleeve each time my hand went up.

He sat there looking at me with those big orbs, waiting for me to continue. I just couldn't figure out how to put it though.

"...well are you going to tell me or what?" he says, I can hear the frustration in his voice.

**- (Toshiro's perspective)-**

As I watch Ichigo squirm, thinking of whatever he was going to tell me, while he tries to form words.

"...well...you know how...s-sex was part of the bet...as well as the love thing," he says awkwardly as his eyes shift all over the place.

"Yeah...and I'm still unhappy about that. Thanks for reminding me," I say getting annoyed at the reminder and at Ichigo not just coming right out with what he wanted to say.

"...yeah heh heh...sorry, but gin decided to add something to the bet...The new rule is...that we uh...have to make a vi-video of having...sex. But you have to agree to it," he says as he gives me the eyes of a sorry person.

"...are you freaking kidding me!" I yell mad at them treating me like a toy, "I'm no some fucking toy so stop treating me like it!"

"I'm sorry, but in my defense gin choose it and I did let you in on the bet this time."

"Yeah thanks," I say sarcastically, "are you sure you don't just want to make me mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know but two can play at this game!"

"What do y-," before he could finish I cut him off.

"I kissed another guy today! And it wasn't Ichimaru!" I yell as I sit up and glare at Kurosaki.

"...What!" Ichigo yells as he jumps off the bed and stairs at me.

* * *

**Oh no what will happen next?**

**Guess you'll have to wait (not as long I hope)**

**If you have any request just ask and I will probably do them! But don't tell me who should win.**


	14. Is this Real or Just a Fantasy

**So yay for the new chapter! I'm sorry if it seemed that I took a while, but atleast it's not as bad as last time…**

**The reasons (if you care) for me taking a little while in the future are because…**

**1. Obviously it takes time to write a chp**

**2. I am currently drawing my other fan-fiction "Unstable Household" as a sorry present because I put that story on hold for this one. (hope you feel special ^_^)**

**3. School of course**

**4. I am also in the process of creating/drawing my own manga**

**5. Friends, family…**

**6. Making video's for YouTube (which is often but doesn't take that long to make them)**

**7. And finally I am creating a dance thing…**

**Wow that's a lot…I wonder how I manage…haha jk**

**But if it seems like I'm taking a while in the future, it's probably because of one of those this listed.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Perspective: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

* * *

"You heard me," I say crossing my arms over my chest as I turn my head to my side.

"...but why...who was it?" he asks with a hurt look.

"...well to be truthful he kissed me, but I'm not going to say who it was," I say as I look into those sad chocolate orbs.

"Oh, ok," he says shifting his eyes away from mine.

"...look...Kuro-...Ichigo...I'm sorry but can we stop with the hurtful statements now," I say crawling across the bed to the edge where I sit and gently grab Ichigo's hand.

"...yeah I guess," he says with a small smile as he laces his fingers with mine.

"Good, now come sleep with me," I say as I lead him back onto my bed by his hand before I lay down, quickly followed by Ichigo.

We both lay there for a few minutes before I turn towards Ichigo and curl up into his side. As I try to get comfortable I decide I would rather rest my head on Ichigo's bare chest then this clothed one.

"Take off your shirt," I order sliding my hand up under his shirt.

"Well someone's a little bossy," Ichigo chuckles as he shifts to remove the shirt.

"Good boy," I say jokingly as I watch him strip off his shirt, revealing his sexy muscular body. "Mmm, I like what I see."

"Haha, thought you would," Ichigo says as he lies back down and wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me in.

"Hmm, good night Kurosaki," I hum out as I curl into his wonderful body as I feel his chest rise and fall while he breathes.

"Call me Ichigo, and night Toshiro," he says as he begins to play with my white locks of hair.

As he soothed, messaged and played with my hair it help soothe me to sleep. Slowly I feel the warm darkness of sleep enclose around me before I see one last image before I fall asleep. The image of that horrible man, named Aizen, attacking my lips with his. Then darkness surrounds my thoughts.

* * *

The warm sun touching my close eye lids, slowly bringing me awake. "Hmm," I groan at the stiff feeling in my body from sleeping all curled up into/onto Ichigo. My limbs are unable to move do to the bigger man's arms wrapped tightly around me. "Ugh, loosen your grip," I groan, pushing my hands on his chest trying to pull away from him.

"Mmm," Ichigo groans as he shifts in his sleep. Out of nowhere he rolls over onto his back, and because of his grip he brought me with him; so I am now on top of his.

"Really Kurosaki? I don't care if you're asleep and that you probably won't answer, but still. Just wake up already," I say getting annoyed that I'm stuck on top of this man. As I rest my head down on Ichigo's chest, and straddle my legs over his body to get comfortable, I listen to the beating of his heart. The slow and calm pace of his heart was relaxing to listen to. As I listen to the beating of Ichigo's heart I feel his chest rise and fall as he breaths. "Why do I always have to wake up first?"

"Hmm...Toshiro," I hear Ichigo mumbles as his grip tightened.

_Is he dreaming about me? I wonder what he's dreaming about...it better not be perverted,_ I think to myself as I squirm trying to get out of this tight grip. "Wake up Ichigo," I say through gritted teeth as I begin to wiggle my hips which are rubbing on Ichigo's hips.

"...mmm...Toshy stop it," I hear Ichigo moan as I wiggle. As I look up I see a smile planted on his face before I begin to feel him getting hard.

"...really...this couldn't get worse," I say trying to pull out of this grip, but before I can pull away Ichigo's hands slide their grip down to my ass and squeeze. "Ah, what the hell!" As I lift the top half of my body with my hands/arms, I feel Ichigo press my hips forcefully into his. Damn it if he doesn't wake up soon, this could turn bad, I think to myself as I look down at Ichigo's face. "Wake up damn it," I say as I dig my nails into his skin.

The response I get from Ichigo is he begins to roll my hips into his. "Ah st-stop it," I say starting to react to the feeling of my member being rubber into Ichigo's already hard member. "Damn it! Wake up you stupid bastard!" I feel a blush spread across my cheeks as I lean back enough, so that Ichigo can no longer grind my member into his.

"Hmm," I hear before Ichigo let's go of my hips and rolls over to his side; again bringing me with him but this time I'm not trapped.

"Jeeze, it's about time," I say as I roll over to the edge of my bed so I could leave. But before I can, I feel Ichigo grasp my wrist pulling it back towards himself. "Wha-" I begin as I look back at him before he pulls me hard enough that I land on his chest.

"Don't leave...I need you," Ichigo says with a smirk like grin as his chocolate eyes look into my ice ones.

"What do you mean by you _**'need me'**_?" I ask as I sit up next to Ichigo, giving him a quizzical look. The only response I get is his eyes shifting down looking at something. As I follow where his eyes are looking, I quickly relies that he is talking about his boner. "...what am I your whore? You think I'm just going to _**'help'**_ you because you said to?" I say while crossing my arms in disproval.

"...no you're not my whore...but would you please help me with my problem?" he says sitting up before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his warm firm chest.

"...I don't know."

"Please...I'll do anything later if you do this for me right now," Ichigo says before he begins to nibble on my neck.

"...Well...if you put it that way..." I begin with a smile as I push Ichigo down onto his back before I straddle his legs. "...I guess...," I continue while I bend down and tug at the hem of his pants before I finish my sentence as I pull down his pants and underwear revealing his erection, "...it can't be helped."

"Hehheh," I hear Ichigo chuckle as I shift so that I can fully remove his pants, "I like this sight."

"Shut up or else this will stop right here and now," I say, Ichigo's pants now on the ground, as I sit in between his legs and glare at him with my ice cold eyes.

"...sorry, please continue," he says giving me a pleading smile.

"...fine," I say as I look from his face to happy member. After a few seconds of looking I lower my head enough so that my lips brushed the head before I lick the shaft eagerly.

"Ah that feels good," I hear come from Ichigo as I wrap my whole mouth around the member and begin to bob up and down while swirling my tongue around his shaft. The moans coming from Ichigo sound wonderful as I become more aroused then I already was.

"Hmm," I begin to moan as I begin to suck harder.

"Oh god...I-I can't t-ta-take it anymo~re," I hear Ichigo moan out as he grips my hair, lifts my head up and stairs into my eyes before he rolls over so that he is now on top of me.

"What are yo-" before I could fully question him, he grabs my face and shoves his tongue into my mouth.

After a few breathless seconds, Ichigo separates and says, "I'm tired of w-waiting...so I apologize in advance but...I need to now." Before I can question he shoves his tongue back into my mouth as one of his hands slides up my leg, raising my robe.

In a panic to stop this, first I try pushing his hand away but he grabs my hand and holds it down with his other hand. Then I try pushing him away with my free hand but am incapable due to the fact that he is so much heavier/larger than me. As my last resort I bight down onto Ichigo's tongue, which finally worked as he pulls back in pain.

"Ow!" he covers his mouth trying to get rid of the pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" I yell trying to get away from him.

"I don't care right now if you're going to be mad at me but I have waited long enough," Ichigo says as he pins my arms above my head as he puts a knee in between my legs; slowly sliding it up closer and closer to where my legs connect to my body.

"What do you mean you've waited long enough! We didn't go out together until like a day or two! How the hell is that 'long'!" I argue back as I wiggle under Ichigo as he holds me down.

"Its long because I have wanted to do this since I saw the sight of your beautiful face and your sexy body," he says as he looks into my eyes. As he talked I watch some blood trickle out of his mouth from his bleeding tongue.

"...I...I..." stuttering, I try to gather my thoughts. I can't decide whether I pissed at his action, sorry for hurting him, or happy that he cared that much about me for that long.

"Go ahead say it...you hate me," Ichigo says with sad eyes as he let's go of my wrist.

"...I...I..."

"...right...I get it," Ichigo says as he sits up, getting ready to dress and leave.

"...I...love you," the words slip out of my mouth as I stare at Ichigo with shocked eyes.

"What? Even after what I did?" he ask as he turns back around and crawls back over to me.

"...yes...I don't know why...but I'll do it. I'll have sex with you," I say looking down at the covers on my bed before I lift my head to meet his loving chocolate eyes.

"Really? You don't have to," Ichigo says as he cups my cheek gently.

"...I want to...so stop talking and do me," I say/order before I grasp his face and lick up the blood before I pull Ichigo back on top of me.

"Well ok then," he says as he sits in between my legs before he yanks open my robe leaving me half naked; the only thing still on is my underwear.

I arch my back at the sensation of Ichigo's fingers gliding across my chest. "Oh Ichigo," I moan as I close my eyes at the feeling of his fingers trailing down to the hem of my underwear.

"Ichigo? I'm not Ichigo," I hear someone other than Ichigo speak smoothly.

"Wha?" I question opening my eyes only to gasp at the sight of Aizen on top of me.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh!" I yell as I sit up abruptly from a sweet dream turning sour. As I gasp for air, regaining my composer as sweat drips from my head.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" I hear Ichigo asks as I feel him rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I jump back still afraid from the dream.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" he ask slowly approaching me in a gentle matter.

"...sorry, it was nothing," I say as I begin to calm down.

"Are you sure? You can open up to me. I won't judge and I'll keep it a secret," Ichigo says as he reaches me and wraps his arms around me in a loving matter.

"...no it's personal...very personal," I say as I look to the aide as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"...Okay...so are you busy next weekend?" Ichigo asks as he looks down at me.

"Um...no I don't think I'm busy...why?" I question as I pull back and look up into his warm orbs.

"Well my family is going on a vacation thing down the shore and I'm aloud to bring someone...so I want to bring you." he says with a slight blush.

"...uh sure I'll go I guess. I could use a break from work," I say before I give Ichigo a peck on the cheek then say, "I'd love to go with your family."

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so.**

**Please give me feed back…it makes me really happy and then I want write the chapters faster for you guys…**

**So bye for now…see you in the next chapter! =D**

**(p.s. how many of you are Harry Potter fans? Because I like it and my friends are obsessed with it.)**


End file.
